Queen of the Sea FINS
by KissJupiter
Summary: This isn't a Mortal Instruments fanfic. It's my own original story but has a lot of the same elements Sol Loresteins birthday just past and now everything's crazy Everywhere she goes she feels like someone or something is watching her. Strange things keep happening to her body, is it puberty? Or is there something more supernatural? Join Sol on an journey of adventure and romance.
1. Chapter 1

FINS

_CHAPTER ONE_

"...Sol...Sol...SOL!" My eyes snapped up and for a moment I forgot where I was. Looking up I could see my mother standing patiently at the stove, giving me a sweet smile. "Huh? Oh sorry mom. What was that?" She sighed,

"Well aren't you a space cadet today. I wanted to know if you wanted pancakes or waffles for breakfast." I grinned, getting up from my seat at the table. "Pancakes. And don't forget-"

"Don't forget the chocolate chips. I know I know. I swear, you're going to become a chocolate chip one of the days." I love my mom. She's my rock and I don't know what I'd do without her. Her blonde pixie cut bobbed up and down as she cooked, humming to her self she mixed the delicious chocolate chunks into the batter. I nearly salivated on her shoulder.

"Sol, honey, how about you go set the table instead of towering over me. I feel like I'm under a shaded tree."

I walked back to the table feeling dejected. One thing I hated was my height. I was 5'9 compared to my mothers 5'3 and fathers 5'7. In family photos I stood tall by my parents, my fiery red hair burning bright, making me stand out even more.

"Sure mom, The Jolly Green Giant's just going to walk over to the dinning room and hope not to step on any of you shorter folk." I said rolling my grayish-blue eyes. My mom just laughed and continued cooking. My father walked downstairs a few moments later. His horn rimmed glasses sliding down his nose "Those pancakes I smell?" He stuck his nose in the air and took a deep breath. Heading towards the kitchen he made his way over my mom and wrapped his arms around her slender waist, kissing her neck. She giggled softly kissing him on the mouth.

"Blegh." I gagged "Get a room you guys."

My dad rolled his eyes. "You see this Sarah? She turns sixteen and look what happens. She becomes a brat." Sarah and Robert Lorenstein have been together since they were in high school. Y'know, back when dinosaurs roamed the earth. They still acted like a high school couple to. Going on dates, buying each other gifts. Some of my friends say they've even seen them at the lake making out on a picnic blanket. OK bad thoughts, Bad thoughts.

"Speaking of me being sixteen...Have you guys...thought about...you know?" My eyes sparkle hopefully as my two parents looked at each other.

"OK Sol. You can go to Veda Kessingers party tonight. But you have to be home by eleven." I squealed in delight! Finally! My first high school party! I run up to my parents, hugging them both tightly. "Thanks mom! Thanks dad! I love you guys." Dad ruffled my hair. "We love you too kiddo."

"I can't wait to tell Kat!" I exclaim excitedly, grabbing my cellphone I quickly text my best friend about tonight.

**'"Hey Kat. GOT PERMISSION FROM THE 'RENTS!1! C U 2NIGHT?'"-SOL**

A few minutes later I hear the familiar ping from my cell.

**"'YES! CAN'T WAIT! SNEAKIN' OUT, PICK ME UP?"'-KAT**

**'"COURSE I WILL. SEE YOU THEN! *KISSES*'"-SOL**

As I finished texting my mom plopped a huge plate of chocolate chip pancakes in front on me. I eagerly picked one up, shoving it into my mouth with a satisfied sigh. My mom tsked disapprovingly at me. She was big on that whole etiquette thing and always wanted me to act like a 'proper lady', I grinned sheepishly, grabbing a fork I dug in. "Isn't Veda Kessinger a senior? I didn't know you two were friends." My dad said suddenly, taking a bite out of his pancakes. Dads the school counselor so he usually knew bout all the cliques that went on at Daylight High.

"We aren't. But she owns the biggest house besides the Love's and she invited everyone at the school."

Dad nodded and took a sip of coffee, flipping over his news paper to the comics.

"Just remember, don't do anything you wouldn't do in front of your parents." He warned giving me a look.

"Of course Daddy."

I couldn't wait to be dancing the night away with Kat, or maybe a hunk or two. "Anyways Mr. Garris is going to chaperone." My dad smacked his lips. "You mean that new English teacher? He's a good man." I grinned, and hot to. Every girl in school wanted to be in Jorden Garris's English 4 class. There was actually rumor that a senior actually tried to seduce him.

"Sol! Would you mind taking the trash?"

My mom called from the kitchen. "Yes ma'am." I shoveled the last of my pancakes into my mouth hurrying over to the bin. I headed out towards the end of my driveway. My home was deep into the woods and the garbage men didn't pick up at my front door. We have a long driveway. Almost a five minute walk, which led to an old Victorian place with blue walls and a creaky porch. Tons of oak trees shadowed the house making the it seem even older. I loved it. Very vintage.

My feet crunched over the red and gold leaves that had fallen. I shivered slightly. I hated the cold. It just made people sick and gross and caused phenomena. A gust of wind sent a wave of cool air to my back, making my teeth chatter. A sudden gut feeling hit me like a ton of bricks.

_Someone was watching me._

My eyes darted around frantically, searching for my observer. "Who's there?" I demanded, I shrieked as I heard rustling behind me. I turned to see the fluffy tail of a squirrel, cleaning its face. When it made eye contact with me it quickly scurried away. I mentally scolded myself. Scared of squirrels now Sol. Come on keep it together.

Though I walked a little faster back to the house, the feeling of being stalked still stewing in my gut.

-_later-that-day-_

I stood cross armed in front of my full body mirror, examining my reflection. I was wear a pink tube top and a pair of white skinnies with white flower sandals. My hair was loose, falling just under my chest. I put on a light pink hoodie and a touch of pink lip gloss. I had to admit, I was looking pretty cute.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, I quickly pulled it out. A text from Kat.

**'"HURRY TF UP! IT'S PARTY TIME!'"**

I giggled, heading towards the door, but not before giving my parents one more hug and thank you.

**""ON MY WAY! C U SOON!'"**

Running out the door a single thought crossed my mind.

_Tonight's going to be a night to remember. _


	2. Chapter 2

_CHAPTER TWO_

I lightly tapped Kat's window, wary of her older brother's room the next room over. Parker was extremely protective of his siblings and thought I was a bad influence on his precious little sister. Little did he know that Kat was the party animal. Skipping classes to go smoke in the school bathroom. Or sneak out in the middle of the night to go to clubs with her boyfriend. I knocked again and whispered through the glass. "Kat. C'mon lets go!" The window opened a crack and a tan hand shot its way out. "Did you bring the stuff?" She whispered. I rolled my eyes. "Of course. Here you go." I handed her a tube of bright pink lipstick and artificial lashes. Kat took them gratefully. Opening the window all the way I climbed into her room.

Kats bedroom walls were bright pink with brown swirls along the walls creating a huge oak tree. She had a huge king sized bed with a white lace bedspread and at least 12 feathered pillows. On her nightstand was tons of make up and jewelry. Sitting in front of her mirror was Katherine Hueler, my best friend, applying a layer of pink lipstick. Kat was one of those people who expressed herself through her wardrobe. Tonight she was wearing a neon green zebra striped long sleeve shirt with one of the sleeves dipped past her shoulder, exposing her copper skin. Spiked heeled boots covered skin tight skinny jeans. Her raven black hair was chopped short and uneven bangs covered chocolate brown eyes.

"Hurry up. You know how I feel about sneaking out." I grumble. I fidget nervously, glancing at her door expecting her family to burst through and catch us. I can see it now. Parkers glare, Kody rubbing his eyes sleepily wondering what all the noise was, and worst of all Jack Hueler. That man can make you feel like you stabbed his children.

"Beauty takes time." She states simply, gluing the lashes to her lids, with one final lash she jumped up. "Ok ready." We both climb out the window and I pull my Harley out of the bushes. "Helmet." I hand it to her and she scowls. "You _want _to give me helmet hair?" She demanded. I laughed lightly. "I want you to be safe." She rolls her eyes but doesn't say anything more. I grab my own helmet and start the bike. I hear the hum of the motor and sigh. Something about a motorcycle just gave me this sense of peace.

Heading down the old dirt road that lead to Veda's home I soon felt a chill crawl up my spine. There's that feeling again. Like I'm being followed. "Kat do you ever feel like your being watched?" I asked. I could feel her eyes on me. "I am being watched, 24/7." I nod. "Right."

We arrived at Veda's house and could hear head pounding music and teenagers laughing from inside. A few people were on the front porch talking and drinking. "Awesome!" Kat squealed with delight hopping off my bike. "Yeah." I agree putting down the kickstand. C'mon lets go." She grabs my hand, pulling me into the house. Inside is chaos, sweaty bodies collided together in tune to the music. Teens laughed and drank their beers. Kegs were stacked at the far end of the of the kitchen along with tons of chips and pizza.

The host of this party was currently talking to Kimmy Chang, a mathlete with a bad attitude. Veda Kessinger was considered a complete sweetheart who was friends with everyone. Being a sophomore myself I've seen her around school surrounded by people. She was beautiful. With light brown hair and crystal blue eyes. "Lets go say hi." I say to Kat, already heading over. "Hi Veda, awesome party." I gave her a small wave and she beamed up at me. "Hi. Sol right? I've seen you around school." I nod. "And I'm Kat!" My best friend grinned and gave her a hug. Vedas eyes popped open for a moment but she quickly relaxed. "Nice to meet you Kat." Kimmy tsked and rolled her eyes walking over to the kegs.

"It's nice to meet you to Sol. I'm glad you came." Suddenly Veda was shoved down to the ground by a couple of rowdy dancers. "Ouch!" She gasped. A hand reached out and grabbed her hand, helping her up before I even knew what was happening. "Are you ok?" A deep voice demanded. Mr. Jorden Garris stood tall beside her, concern etched into his handsome face. Kat elbowed me in the side. "Mr. Hotties here." She whispered excitedly. "Veda? Are you alright?" I ask her. She seems dazed for a moment but quickly snaps out of it. "I'm fine. Just surprised really. Thank you Mr. Garris" He shuffles uncomfortably suddenly embarrassed. "Well I'd better...go..." And just as quickly as he arrived, he was gone.

Veda seemed upset for some reason, looking longingly at Mr. Garris. "Oooo scandalous." Kat mutters. Veda turns to us and plasters on a weak smile. "Excuse me for a second." She then is lost in the crowd. "Lets get some beers!" Kat grins widely at me. "Oh and look at what else I've got." She pulls out a pack of cigarettes, waving them in my face. "No thanks Kat. You know I don't do that stuff." She frowns at me. "C'mon Sol! Don't be so uptight. You're already sixteen." I smile at her and for a moment, I consider this. I mean everyone's doing it now. One drink won't hurt me. Will it? But then I think about my mom and dad.

"No. But thanks Kat."

She sighed but then gave me a lopsided grin. "I guess I can't convince you. Wyatt always says I shouldn't be so pushy." I flip my hair and place my hands on my hips. "Well Wyatt can go fall off a cliff." Wyatt Cooper was Katherine's boyfriend and probably the most awful human being to ever walk this earth. He was the reason Kat was grounded all the time and why she smoked and drank. "Oh please Sol. You've never even met the guy. Don't be so quick to judge." She gulps down her drink and takes a drag of her cigarette. "C'mon Kat. Let's go outside." We headed out back to find many people surrounding a large pool, chatting it up. We headed out back to find many people surrounding a large pool, chatting it up.

"Hey girls." A very drunk Johnny Forns stumbled up to us. Johnny was the schools quarterback. He was known for taking girls behind the bleachers. "Y-You girls look so pretty." He slurred, I could smell the alcohol on his breath as he inched closer to me. "How is your hair so red?" He grabbed a lock of my hair and pulled it to his face, sniffing the fiery strands. My body froze and I felt sick to my stomach. "Hey dick get off my friend." Kat yelled at him pushing him away from me. He struggled to keep his balance and doubled over. "Bitch!" He muttered under his breath and wandered away, looking for another girl.

I shivered, running my clammy hands through my hair. "Don't mind that prick. He's just a drunk asshole." I nodded. "Let's go dance." My hips swayed to the music as I danced with Kat. I could see Veda Kessinger sitting in one of the lawn chairs, a beer in her small hands. She looked so sad. "Do you know what's wrong with Veda?" I ask glancing over to the older girl. "No idea. " I begin to walk over to Veda hoping to give her some sort of comfort. Kat follows behind me, and before I know it, Johnny Forns is grabbing me by the hair and kissing me. His tongue is sloppy on my lips as I refuse to give him entry. I don't move. I don't struggle. He soon pulls away and grins at me.

"You like that baby? There's more where that came from." I felt like throwing up. Kat fumed behind me. "I'm going to kick his ass." She grumbled, balling her hands into fists. I glanced around, everyone was watching us now, eyes peeled, waiting for me to do something. Among the faces I could see Veda and Mr. Garris. They both looked at me in sympathy. But in the middle of all those faces was Parker Hueler looking seriously pissed off.

"What the fuck is going on?" He shouted. His silver-blue eyes burned with rage and his muscles were tense against his shirt. His expression forced me to move. I reared back, clenching my hand into a fist I punched Johnny Forns square in the nose. He doubled over in pain, falling to the ground clutching his face. Hot tears threatened to fall and I couldn't stay where was anymore. "I'm sorry Kat." I whisper and ran across the deck towards the pool, heading towards the woods behinds the house. Before I could get any farther I felt a hand push against my side, throwing me sideways. I gasped as freezing water swallowed me whole, somewhere, I could hear my name being called.


	3. Chapter 3

FINS

CHAPTER THREE

I don't know what it was. The freezing water or the pain in my side from being pushed, maybe both, but I couldn't move. I sank down to the bottom and I could feel my back hit the hard concrete floor as I stared wide eyed above me. What just happened? My mind raced, I couldn't wrap my head around what was happening. I couldn't hear anything, it was dead quiet. A thought struck me like lighting. _How long have I been down here? _It had to have been at least a minute. I soon began to panic. How am I not drowning? I pushed up only to find that my body wouldn't move. I was paralyzed, glued to the bottom breathing like I was outside. I opened my mouth to scream and bubbles shot from my lips. A sudden pinch in my neck had me reaching for my throat. I felt tiny slits on my neck, they pulsated each time I breathed. _Are these gills? _

I heard a splash and looked to my right. A figure was swimming quickly towards me, grabbing my forearms and pulling me to their chest. I pressed myself against their warm body, I could feel the broad chest of a guy against my flesh. He pushed up with his legs, pulling us to the soon as we emerged I felt like I was drowning. I gasped and began to twitch wildly in the arms of my savior. "Sol! Sol! Calm down! You're alright!" I turned to see the chiseled features of Parker Hueler. His silver eyes burned and his mouth was set in a deep scowl. His hair, which was normally pushed back, was now a tangled dark mass over his forehead. "P-Parker?" I breathed, staring wide eyed at the guy in front of me. He stared at my neck for a moment. Remembering the gills I quickly covered my neck, feeling nothing there I relaxed slightly. Was it just a figment of my imagination. I couldn't really have gills.

Parker pulled me to the stairs, dragging me out of the pool. Kat knelt besides me, tears threatening to fall. "S-Sol! I-I'm so g-glad you're alright." She wrapped her arms around my chilled body. "You ran and before we know it you fell into the pool. You were down there for so long. " I hugged her back, finding comfort in her arms. "I'm fine." I assure her. But in truth I was freaking out. How was I not dead? How was I breathing underwater? Parker smacked me in the back of the head. "You moron!" He yelled. "What would've happened if I hadn't been here? You're so irresponsible!"

I puffed out my chest, ready to snap back at him when I saw his eyes. They were hallow with anger and concern, his teeth were clenched and eyebrows furrowed. I really worried him. Before I knew it I began sobbing uncontrollably. "S-sorry...s-sorry..." Parkers eyes widened in shock. He pushed a hand through his soaking hair. "Don't cry Red. Please don't cry." His sudden gentleness had a warm feeling building in my stomach. I wiped my eyes as a towel was draped over my back. I twist my head to see Veda smiling down at me. "Come on inside. I have some clothes you can borrow." She helped me up, wrapping an arm around my shoulders we began to head our way to the house. A sharp pain shot through my leg and I couldn't help but wince. Parker was at my side in an instant. "What's wrong?" He demanded, reaching for me.

OK this is getting weird. I'd thought Parker hated me. Why was he being so uncharacteristically gentle towards me? "I'm fine. I just scraped my knee a bit." He looked down to see my white skinnies stained red on one of the knees. "You're bleeding!" Kat exclaimed. "Sol I'm so sorry." A now sober Johnny was currently cradling his bleeding nose. Kat glared furiously at Johnny. "You bastard! This is all your fault!" I touched my friends shoulder gently. "It's ok Kat. I'm ok." Katherine wiped angry tears from her cheeks. She turned her head away from Johnny. "Don't ever speak to me again Johnny." I say, my voice like knife, cutting him to the bone. He bowed his head and Veda led me to the house, Kat trailing behind me."Party's over guys, go home." Veda yelled over shoulder.

Parker stayed where he was a strange look on his face that I just couldn't place. We went upstairs into Vedas bedroom. She placed me on the bed and Kat plopped down besides me. "He's such a dick. He needs to be castrated with a rusty pair of Childs scissors." I give a small smirk and give her a look. "Calm down Kat, I already said I was fine." Veda rummaged through her dresser, grabbing a pair of blue jeans and a plain black tee-shirt. "Here you go, take off those clothes and I'll get you a bandage for your knee. Kat would you mind getting Sol something warm to drink?"

"Of course!" Kat hopped out off the bed, exiting the room with Veda. I peeled off my wet clothes, bundling them into a ball I looked at myself in the mirror. Particularly my neck. It looked like any other neck. But underneath pale skin I could feel the slits. My fingers pressed against the flesh, my heart was pounding in my chest as I stroked the small cuts. How was I breathing underwater? And who pushed me into the pool? Someone knocked on the door. "Come in." I said, assuming it was Kat or Veda. The door opened and I heard an intake of breath. "What guys? You've never seen a girl in her underwear befor-" My words died down as I saw who was standing in the doorway, mouth gaping open. "Parker!" I screech, grabbing Vedas blanket and wrapping it around myself. My face blushed a deep crimson. Parker ran his hands through his hair, looking down at his boots he cleared his throat.

"Uh...I'm just gunna go outside. Tell me when you're dressed." He shut the door behind him. I heaved a sigh and threw on the clothes. I cradled my face in my hands,my head was pounding. Tonight was just not my night. "You're good." I call, checking myself in the mirror one more time.I looked like a drowned red rat. Blue eyes wide and a flush on my pale cheeks. Parker reentered the room, his eyes to the floor. "How are you feeling?" How was I feeling? I was freaking out. In the span of a few hours I've had my first kiss taken from me, pushed into a pool, and grown underwater lungs. But I grinned up at him. "I'm Ok. I was just a bit shaken up before."

He nodded, looking anywhere but my face. "Sol. We need to talk." He began, taking a step closer. About what happened at the pool..." Sol? He never calls me Sol. My heart was racing, did he see them? The door burst open, Kat ran in like a mad woman, a mug in her hand. "Sorry it took so long. I couldn't find any coffee so I made chamomile." She stopped dead in her tracks when se saw her older brother. "Parker? What are you doing up here?" She waggled her eyebrows. "Trying to get a glimpse of Sol in her undies." I could feel my face grow hot, I glanced over to Parker. His face was a blank slate for a moment before he scoffed. "Yeah right. I'm not interested in brats."

"Hey!" I glowered, smacking his arm. He ignored me, heading out of the room. " Oh and Red." He called from the doorway. "Yeah?"

"Come over tomorrow. I don't care what time." And with that he was gone. "What the fuck was that all about?" Kat demanded, giving me a smirk. "I-I have no idea." Thankfully she let it go. Veda came in a few minutes later soaking wet with my bike keys and a bandage. "What happened to you?" Kat questioned, running over to the soaking senior. "I saw them at the bottom of the pool and thought 'Oh what the hell?' and jumped in. No big deal."

"You didn't have to do that!" I stammered, grabbing a towel I wrapped her around shoulders."But I wanted to, I felt so bad about what happened." She looked down at her feet. "It's really not your fault and I don't want it to be a big deal." I proclaimed, smiling down at her. "Yeah. Let's get that leg bandaged up." I shook my head. "No need. The bloods long stopped anyway. I just want to go home."

"I understand. Please be safe on your way home." She handed me the keys to the bike she went to get changed. "I'm going home with Parker." Kat told me, giving a sad smile she exited the room. "See you later Sol!" She yelled from the downstairs, I heard the front door slam shut leaving me alone. I curled up into a ball at the foot of Vedas bed and began to sob uncontrollably. Why was this happening for me? What's wrong with me? My shoulders shook as hot tears fell down my cheeks.

_What am I?_

The drive home was a long one, especially being by myself. The trees flew by me as I drove my Harley home. I didn't know how fast I was going or where I was. All I knew was that I wasn't who I was supposed to be. I wasn't me. I arrived home a few moments later, exhausted. Walking in the house I headed straight to my bedroom, I think I was asleep before my head even hit the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

FINS

CHAPTER FOUR

I'm swimming underneath the crystal waters of the ocean, my mind is completely blank. I could feel the soft sea floor tickling my stomach. I feel completely free. I look up to see the bright sun above shining through the water. _This is home. _I find myself thinking. I'm in open waters now, and I feel the isolation. _I'm all by myself here._ The dark blue of lone waters frightened me beyond belief. A hand grabs me from behind and pulls me down, deeper into the loneliness. I try to scream but salty water fills my mouth. Struggling to break free I thrash my tail wildly. _Wait a minute? Tail?_

I hit the ground with a dull thud, my face hitting the cool hardwood floor of my bedroom. "Ow." I groan, propping myself up with my elbow I look up at the clock. It's almost noon. I grab some fresh clothes getting ready for a shower. "Good morning sweetie, well if you could call it morning." Mom stands in the doorway, eyes shining and smile bright. "Mornin' mom. Dad at work?" She nodded, heaving a little sigh. Dad's the towns only veterinarian and is busy most days of the week and mom worked from home. "Julius Love called him about his great dane Buddha and her puppies."

"Puppies?" I squeak. "Lets go see them! Please mom!"

"Of course Sol. I need to bring your dad lunch anyway." I can't contain my squeal of joy as I jump to my feet and run to the bathroom.

"Give me fifteen minutes!" I turn on the water, stripping off Vedas clothes. I brushed my teeth while waiting for the water to heat to near boiling. Humming to myself I hoped in the tub. Puppies, Puppies, I'm going to see some puppies. Dogs had to be the best animals to ever exist. Loyal, strong protectors. They reminded me of wolves. Filling my hands with green apple shampoo I ran my soapy fingers through my hair. I washed and conditioned my hair letting the lather soften the fiery locks. I bent over to shave my legs when I noticed a slight discoloration of my legs. My skin had a bluish green tint and felt slimy to the touch. _What's going on?_ I looked at my hands to see small scales. I couldn't hold back my scream, I slipped, crashing down into the tub. My head slammed into the shower handle with a loud smack. I heard my mom rush the door, rattling the doorknob.

"Sol? Honey?" My mind was a clouded fog as I struggled to stand. "I'm good." I moaned weakly. "Just slipped." Rubbing my head tenderly, I reached for a towel. I dried myself off and wrapped the towel under my arms. I took another look at my legs to see that they were their regular pale selves. _What the hell was going on here? Whatever it was, it had something to do with water._

"Sol! If you don't hurry up I'm leaving you." I hastily got dressed, wearing a white lace skirt that flowed down to my knees and navy blue blouse. I pulled my soaking hair into a bun, not bothering to brush it. Slipping on some black flats I ran down the stairs. "Ready." I puffed, struggling to catch my breath, my mom laughed lightly. "You've had quite a morning haven't you?"I grinned letting out a breath. "Let's go." She grabbed her purse and we headed out the door.

Julius Love was the richest man in town and owned the largest and biggest home in Daylight Falls with his daughter. He was a renowned bachelor and his daughter a rumored cultist. As we pulled into his driveway I was nearly to the moon. My eyes sparkled with excitement. I nearly bolted to the front door but quickly regained my composure. Mom knocked on the big double doors and after a few moments the creaked open. Kari Love stood over us. She was one of the few girls at are school that was taller than me, and along with her everyday heels she towered over six feet. Red colored contact eyes glared at me. Kari flipped her multicolored hair and snorted. "What are you doing here?" She snorted. My mom smiled politely. "I'm here to drop off lunch for my husband, and Sol just wanted to see the puppies."

Kari snickered. "You're such a kid." She turned her head sharply. "This way." I glared daggers into her back, how dare she? We're the same age for goodness sakes. She led us into the study where my father and Julius Love were currently talking sports. Or rather my dad was talking sports while Mr. Love was trying not to roll his eyes."I admit Johnny Forns is a great quarterback but I don't think he's broad enough for the position." Julius took a swig from a silver flask. "Uh Huh."I tensed at the mention of Johnny, the memory of his wet tongue still fresh in my mind. Him kissing me had to be the most disgusting thing I'd ever experienced. Julius's white and black spotted great dane Buddha padded up to me, sniffing my hand. "Hey girl. How you doing?" I rubbed her head affectionately. She was swollen with milk. "Come on girl. Show me your pups." She led me outside into their gigantic backyard. A marble fountain sat in the middle of a red rose garden. At the center of the fountain was a mermaid statue. The stone was carved to look like she was underwater, her hair floating weightless above her. It was mesmerizing. Buddha wandered off somewhere leaving me with my own thoughts.

I climbed over the roses onto the edge of the fountain. Wrapping my arms around my legs I buried my head into my knees. Going over the events of what happened this morning in the shower. As soon as my legs touched water they became scaly. My head snapped up, looking at the pool of water inside the fountain. I slowly took off my shoes, my heart thumping in my chest. I inched my feet closer to the running water. A loud whimper of pain irrupted from the bushes. I pulled my feet back and crawled over the roses. Tangled in the flowers was a small Buddha. It whined loudly, crying out in pain. "Hold on puppy!" I scrambled to it, yanking on the stems. "Ouch" I winced, the thorns digging into my skin. The dogs whining died down as it wiggled out of the bush. I look at my palms to see blood dripping from them. I placed my hands in the fountain, washing away the blood.

The small animal nudged me with his head, tail wagging with gratitude. Going on my knees I picked him up. "Aren't you the cutest little thing?" I hugged him to my chest, he's just adorable. He looked up me, I couldn't help but notice two different colored retinas, one blue and one brown. I was soon bombarded with dozens of tiny paws, knocking me over. Little wet noses pressed against my bare flesh, giving me goose bumps. I giggled petting the five puppies. Among them was three black girls, a spotted girl, and my boy. He was currently nipping at my nose, begging for attention. Give me a break. I picked him up gently, he snuggled into my chest, happily resting.

"Having fun?"

I spun around, finding Julius Love leaning against a tree, his green eyes flashed playfully. "Oh!...Um...Yes Mr. Love I am." My boy pressed closer to me, whimpering slightly at my lack of attention.I patted his head lovingly, in puppy bliss. "He's loyal to you now." Julius smiled, taking a step closer to me. "Huh?" A gust of wind rushed by, sending shivers down my spine. "He belongs to you now." He announced suddenly. "What? But, I couldn't!" My parents wouldn't let me have a goldfish, let alone a dog. "Yes he's yours. Go on take him. I don't have any use for him anyways." I looked down at the dozing fur ball in my arms. "Are you sure Mr. Love?"

"Of course I'm sure." He began to head back inside. "Oh and Sol?" He turned his head to me, hair flowing in the wind. "Call me Julius."

He soon disappeared into the house leaving me shell shocked. A puppy? I got a puppy? I spun around happily, squeezing the little doggy in my arms. I have to think for a name for him. I look at his sleeping face, his nose twitched slightly. Max? No, too generic. Diesel? No, only douche bags name their dogs after gas. I pondered this for a good couple of minutes. Parker? I shook my head furiously. What was I thinking? I guess you're just going to have to be Nameless for now. Wait a minute...Parker! I sprinted inside the house. Mom and dad were eating lunch together with Julius and Kari. They all had serious looks on their faces and seemed to be in a deep discussion. However, I was in to much of a hurry to notice. "Mom! I need the car!" How could I forget? He'd wanted me to come over today. "Uh, sure honey I was planning on staying with your dad anyway." Se handed me the keys and I bolted to my moms bright yellow beetle, setting Nameless in the passenger seat. _Oh God, he's going to be so mad at me. _I couldn't help but think as I raced to Kats.


	5. Chapter 5

FINS

CHAPTER FIVE.

I pulled up into the rock driveway, tires crunching as I slammed on the breaks. I park the car and turn the key from the ignition. Resting my head on the back seat I take a deep breath. What was I doing here anyway? It's not like I had an obligation to Parker anyway. But then again I had said I would. I gathered up my courage, Nameless giving me an encouraging lick. I opened the car door, not bothering to lock the door. Nameless trailed behind me, tail wagging in excitement. I still need to think of a name for you. I brought my index finger to the doorbell, feeling like I was about to throw up. I hadn't been over at the Huelers since Mr. Huelers ex-wife Emily found a joint in Kats room a year ago. I was forbidden from taking a step inside since. Not that I listened. Emily was a crazy bitch anyway who moved to Australia for some religious movement after divorcing John.

But that didn't matter anyway, she was only their step mother. Their real mother passed when Kat was five and John married Emily soon after. Lonely I guess. According to Kat he never really loved her, the only one he was ever in love with was Lydia Hueler. The door swung open, Kody Hueler smiled up at me. "Hi Sol. What are you doing here?" Kody was probably the cutest little boy to ever exist. His curly black hair was a mop over his head, bright blue eyes were big behind glasses. "I'm here to see Parker. "I explain giving him a hug. Nameless sniffed Kodys pant leg, curious. "A puppy!" Kody yelled in excitement. "Is he yours? What's his name?" He squatted down and started patting Nameless. "Yeah he's mine, but I haven't thought of a name for him yet."

"How about Buster? Maximillion? " I shook my head. "I don't think he likes those names. I'll tell you what, I'll let you think of a list of names and I'll pick one." He beamed up at me, dimples dotting his cheeks. "Come on puppy, lets go to my room!" Kody and Nameless ran into the house, the great danes tail wagging happily. I stepped inside the was exactly how I remembered it, when entering the house the living room is to the right, kitchen forward, and entrance to the garage to the left. I went to the living room first, Kats father sat in a gigantic recliner, a plate of steaks in his hands. For as long as I could remember the Huelers were a meat family. Steaks, burgers, pork chops, you name it. Meat was served breakfast, lunch and dinner. Being a vegetarian myself staying for dinner was always a challenge. John was around 6,5 and a very built. Contrary to his looks he ran a local book store with Kat and Parker as helpers.

"Hi John." I give a small wave and he gives me a hard stare. "Sol, it's been over between Emily and I for six months now. You don't have to keep sneaking into Kats room in the middle of the night to go to parties." _Busted. _Of course he knew, I shift uncomfortably. "Yes sir, I'll keep that in mind." He grinned. "Good. Kats not here right now you know." I nodded. "I'm actually here to see Parker." His blue eyes widened in surprise. "Parker? That sly dog. Don't worry, he can be a bit insensitive sometimes but I'll make sure he treats you right."

I might pop a blood vessel I'm blushing so hard. "WHAT?!...No! It's not like that. _We're _not like that!" Like that would happen. Parker absolutely loathed me, and I wasn't exactly a fan of his cute butt either. Wait a minute, replace _cute_ with _annoying and butt _with _face _in that sentence and you have Parker. John threw his hands up in surrender. "Ok, Ok, Don't blow a gasket. He's in his room, knock first." He then turns back to his steaks, digging in. I head to Parkers room, heart like the wings of a humming bird. I knock softly on the hard wood. I straighten my spine. I wasn't nervous or anything. Ok maybe a bit, but up until well, yesterday, he treated me like I had the plague. Whenever I was over he wasn't, and even if he was he was cooped up in his room all day. I remember one day when I was thirteen I walked into their house through the back door instead of the front. I don't really remember why.

_I wish I hadn't went over that day._

I headed over to Kats room, I could see Parker and his dad sitting across from each other, John scratching at his morning stubble. I couldn't see Parkers face, but his muscles were tight. "Look son, I'm not kicking her out." He held a tight-lipped expression, running a broad hand through his already tousled hair. "Sol is Kats friend." I tensed at the sound of my name, _they were talking about me! _"I don't care! I don't want her here! I...I hate her!" I felt like I'd been stabbed in the heart. _He hated me? _I could feel hot tears threatening to fall. John glowered at his son. "Parker James Hueler-" Bump. My heel hit the leg of the long table next to me. John and Parkers heads snapped up. I knew I was caught, I didn't bother pretending I wasn't there, but at the time, I'd like to be anywhere else.

I stepped out from behind the wall and Johns eyes widened in realization and dismay. I couldn't look Parker in the eyes, instead I focused on the door behind him. I had to get out of there, It was suffocating. "Sol...listen..." John began, pushing his hair back out of his face. I couldn't bear to hear another word. I pushed past them and opened the side door leading to the vegetable garden that Emily looked after. I ran past it, stomping on several vegetables as I did. I didn't come over at all for months after that, didn't speak to Kat or anyone really. It was probably the worst times in my life.

But that was years ago and we never talked about it. Kat didn't even know. My thoughts were cut short as the door knob twisted and opened. Parker stood in the doorway, his hair was pushed back out of his eyes, which were now looking me up and down. "Where have you been?" He demands leaning against the doorframe. "At the Loves. Dad is checking up on their great dane." He steps out of the doorway, shutting the door to his bedroom. "I see. Are you hungry?"

"Huh?"

"Do you want something to eat?" His deep voice was barely a whisper. Our chests inches apart. What's with the sudden intimacy? My heart was pounding as he passed by me into the kitchen. "Uh...Sure."

"Vegan hotdogs with relish and mustard?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"You said it was your favorite when you first started coming over."

When I was twelve and on Kats birthday. I remember that day very well because it was the first time I stayed the night at Kats house.

(..._May 18th,2009...)_

It was a warm Saturday morning and I stood at the Huelers front porch, a bag of clothes and a pillow in my hands. I fidgeted nervously as I pressed my finger to the bell. I could hear the soft ding from inside and the shuffling of feet as they moved towards the door. _Breathe Sol, breathe. _It was the first time I'd ever been to some ones house without my parents. The door opened and a tall blonde woman stepped out on the porch. She was wearing a long pale blue sundress under a yellow polka dotted apron. She smiled softly at me. "You must be Sol. I've heard so much about you from Katherine. I'm her step mom Emily." I beam at her, setting down my bag to shake her hand. She seemed so nice. "And this is my step son and Katherine's older brother Parker. I hadn't notice the figure behind her until she mentioned him. I looked up to see a teenage boy staring down at me like he'd seen a ghost. His silver blue eyes were wide, he stood slack jawed in front of me. "Nice to meet you." I hold up my hand for a handshake and smile. But he just stares at my hand for a moment before I awkwardly put it back down at my side.

He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could Emily shouted. "Parker how rude! You could at least shake the girls hand!" After one last look at me he turned and went inside. "Parker! I'm not done talking to you yet!" Emily yelled following not far behind. I sat on the ground beside the door, wrapped my arms around my legs and waited. They hadn't invited me in. My parents always told me never go into home you were not directly invited in to. They'd come back...eventually. I could hear yelling coming from inside. "Don't talk to me like that! You will show me some respect!" It was Emily, and from the sounds of it she was getting pretty hysterical. I heard the smack from outside. She slapped him! Holy shit! I covered my ears as the yelling continued. It would be hours later that they remembered I existed.

The entire family burst through the door almost falling on top of each other. "Oh my God! Sol!" Kat shrieked, eyes bugging out of their sockets. "Don't use the Lords name on vain." Emily quickly chastised. John was picking up my things and moving them inside while Parker looked so pained it was like he was dying. "Why didn't you come inside?" Kat demanded pulling to my feet. Feeling self conscious I hugged my pillow to my chest. "I-I just thought..." John came out again and grinned. "It doesn't matter now. Lets go inside and order us some pizza."

We went inside and Kat and I headed to her room. Parker grabbed my arm before we could get there. "I'm sorry...about the way I was acting before. I'm sort of shy around knew people." I nodded. That wasn't a problem. I placed my hand on his bronze cheek. "Are you ok? It sounded like she slapped you really hard." He tensed at my touch and I could feel his hot skin under my hand get even hotter. He pushed my hand away. "I'm fine." He left soon after and after around thirty minutes of play the pizza arrived.

I spent the next few moments picking off pepperoni, sausage, bacon, and ham from my slices. "Picky eater?" John chuckled looking at the pile of meat on my plate. "I'm vegetarian. I'm sorry I should have told you." Emily smiled. "Well we all make mistakes. Just remember next time ok?" I nodded. getting a definite angry vibe from her. Was she mad at me? "So you don't eat any meat?" A six year old Kody asked. "Not real meat. But vegan food is awesome. I love vegan hotdogs with relish and mustard."

"That's gross!" Kody cried making a disgusted face. I smile at him. "Yeah I guess it is pretty gross." Parker slams his hands on the table. "Kody! It's not ok to make fun of other peoples lifestyles." I shake my head. "It's ok. My parents don't get it either." So we sat eating pizza, joking, eating cake, opening presents, and just enjoying each others company. Though I couldn't help but notice Parker stealing glances at me whenever he could.

That night I lay awake in Kats bed, her snoring frame beside me. I couldn't help but think about her older brothers strange behavior. But before I knew it my eyelids started to droop and sleep slowly claimed me.

(...Present Day...)

Parker slid two hotdogs across the counter and I reached for them greedily. I hadn't eaten at all today and my stomach was about eat itself. I take a bite and sigh in content. Parker watches me eat, waiting patiently for me to finish. I swallow and wipe my mouth. "Thanks." He smiled. "No problem Red." His face seems torn for a second, as if he's debating himself. "Red...I have something important to tell you."


	6. Chapter 6

FINS

CHAPTER SIX

I bolted out the front door, Nameless following close behind. My head was spinning. What I'd just heard was insane. Completely crazy. I opened the drivers side door and Nameless and I hopped in. I started the car and headed to the only place I could think of. My special place. Only one thing was running through my head. _I have to confirm what I was just told._

_15 Minutes Earlier _

"We need to talk." I straighten my spine, staring into eyes that held such sadness I wanted to reach out and hold him in my arms, to protect him. "About what?" I ask my voice barely above a whisper. He gulps. "Red...do you believe in the supernatural?" My eyebrows shoot straight up ad I cant help but laugh. "What? Are you joking? Seriously Parker it's not funny."

"I'm not joking. There are supernatural beings. You...you're one of them."

I gaped at him, unsure wether to laugh or call the looney bin and have him admitted. Was he playing with me? Did he think I was an idiot. "Look Parker, I don't know what you're talking about. You're acting insane."

"I'm not crazy Sol. And like I said before, I'm not joking." He sounded so pained, but his face held no emotion. He lips were set in a firm line, eyes blank. "I don't want to be the one to tell you this, I really, truly don't." He sucked in a breath. "You're a mermaid Sol. The last of the mermaids."

I laughed so hard my stomach started to ache. Parker waited patiently for me to stop, hands shoved in his jean pockets. I wiped a year from my eye and gasped for air. "Mermaid! And I thought you were serious for a second."

"I saw the gills Sol. I know what you are." He hung his head, refusing to meet my gaze. "And this morning, in the shower." He reached out, touching my head tenderly, feeling the head snapped up, eyes wide. My heart was moving a mile a minute and I felt a knot in my gut start to form. And for the first time in my life, I was scared of the man in front of me. "How'd you know about that?" I asked, voice barely above a whisper.

He blushed, taking his hand away from my head. Parker turned to cabinet, pulling out a glass. Turning on the faucet of the sink he filled the glass with water. "Give me your arm." He reached out his hand, fingers brushing my forearm. I recoiled, smacking his hand away from me. "Answer me Parker!" I yelled. John and Kody came running in, Nameless following in suit. "Sol! What's wrong?" Kody asked, hugging my waist. "Is it because you're a mermaid? Don't worry, we'll protect you." Protect me? What the hell was going on?

John grabbed one of my shoulders. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way Sol. Don't worry, your parents and the Loves are on there way. We'll explain everything." Oh God, I'm going to throw up. I shake them off. "Stay away from me!" I almost shriek. I sprint through the house and out the front door, Nameless running beside me.

(...Present Time...)

I walk slowly through the woods outside of Daylight Falls. Inching down the small dirt path. I'd parked the car a few miles back, just outside the sea of trees. My feet kicked up dirt as all but dragged myself down the path. This was insane, bonkers, mayonnaise on grapefruit crazy.

I came to a halt as I saw the familiar dead oak. Next to the oak was a small creek. Water spilled over the cliff above the creek, creating a majestic waterfall. I sigh in content. This is the place were I just go to hear my own thoughts. A place were I could relax. Nameless nipped at my skirt, glancing at the water.

"Go ahead. I'll be following you shortly."

He yipped happily, running into the cool water. I glanced around, making sure I wasn't followed or being watched. My mind wondered back to the Huelers kitchen, Parker stroking my head, eyes filled with something I couldn't place. '_And this morning, in the shower...' _I shivered, be it from the cold or his words I didn't know. I pulled down my skirt, kicking off my shoes as I did. I yanked off my shirt, cheeks reddening in embarrassment.

I stood in my bra and panties, debating whether to take them off as well. Did I have a choice? I mean mermaids grew tails and stuff right? I decided it be best if I took them off. I quickly peeled off my underwear and bra. I must be insane. That's the only excuse to be completely naked in the middle of the woods.

Nameless was now watching me, ears perked up in curiosity. He was probably wondering what the hell his master was thinking. Honestly I was thinking the same thing. I stepped into the clear water, and as soon as my foot touched the crystal blue liquid I collapsed into it. I was to shocked to move. I could feel myself drifting down deeper into the abyss.

I stared up at the surface. The sun glaring down above me. My nails dug into the soft sand. _It's happening again. I _could feel my legs fuse together and gills lift from my skin. My forearms burned and my stomach twisted inside me. I let out a scream.

_It hurts so much! Help me!_

_...Parker!_

The pain slowly subsides, leaving only a dull ache. I sit up, heading popping out of the water. I'm shaking. I hold my hands up in front of me. Covering the skin were tiny blue and silver scales. My nails had become longer and sharper. I spread my fingers to find that my hands were webbed.

Black swirls adorned my forearms and stomach, and coiled around the black markings was a gold chain. My legs were replaced by a dark blue tail, from base to tip it seemed to be about four feet long. Looking closer I could see flecks of gold going down it.

I'm a mermaid.

OH MY GOD I'M A MERMAID!

My tail thrashed wildly in the water as if it had a mind of its own. As if to say  
'_I'm here_' I stroked the flesh softly, feeling the scales against my palm. This is not happening.

I swim into the deeper water, tail moving up and down. And for a moment, I feel completely free. No Parker. No parents. No parties. Just me and the water. It caresses my body intimately. Like an embrace between lovers or old friends. I twirl around underwater, feeling the rocks at the bottom of the creek brush my tail. It felt so natural.

_I belong here_.

I feel so peaceful and barely notice Nameless growling above. I swim to the surface just in time to be grabbed by the hair. Whoever it was dragged me out of the water, I clawed at their wrists, feeling chunks of flesh fly from their arms.

"That's not going to anything."

A rough voice whispered,throwing me against the rocky shores. I gasped in pain, my lungs begging for oxygen. I pulled myself up, clawing desperately back to the water. My tail dragging uselessly behind me.

"Not so fast Princess." I felt their steel toed boot slam into my stomach. I coughed, curling up into a ball. I peered up. A tall man smiled down at me. His dark eyes flashes gleefully. His hair fell over his forehead in a dark messy swoop.

"He was right about you." The man grinned, squatting down next to my convulsing form. "You are gorgeous."

He then proceeded to kick me over and over again. I could feel blood pool around my head, creating a crimson halo. Please make it stop.

I could hear Nameless whimpering across the creek. I wanted to reach him, but my body wouldn't listen me. I need legs. Legs. LEGS!

I felt my tail come apart and legs sprout out from them. I get up as fast I can, avoiding each kick. Thank Goodness my mom made me take self defense classes. I heaved and coughed, my throat aches and my head was throbbing. I cried out in pain, clutching my exposed stomach.

"You're a feisty one aren't you. Not like the others." He chuckled, looking me up and down.

"And a total babe. It really is to bad."

I spit at him, blood hit his cheek as I cover my chest. He wipes the blood off with his thumb. Sticking his thumb between his lips he sucked. Is he? He's drinking my blood!

A growl sounded from behind me. I turn to see a huge black wolf. It's silver eyes glared past me at the man. His lips pulled back in a snarl.

"Hey there little doggy." The man giggled. "Were's your papa?"

As if on cue a larger gray wolf padded out from the trees. His blue eyes narrowed. The black wolf growled, taking a step closer to the man. The man held his hands up in surrender.

"Ok. Ok. I know better than to take on two pure bloods." He gives me a toothy grin.

"I'll be back for you." And by the time I blinked once, he was gone. The two wolves padded next to me. One with my clothes in between his fangs. The black ones fur started to shift and fall from its body. It's spine shifted from underneath its body.

Parker stood before me. His face full of worry. Wha? Parker? My head felt so fuzzy. I collapsed into his arms, and all I could see was darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

Fins  
Chapter Seven

I was floating in darkness. Not thinking, not feeling...not _existing_. I could see only blackness in front of me and for a moment I wondered if I was real. Inside this overwhelming obsidian I waited. For what had been long buried, long forgotten. A flash of light burned into my skull, then everything went white.

"Hey! She's awake!"

"Finally, it's been two days already."

"Why isn't she opening her eyes?"

Voices swirled inside my consciousness, stirring me into the waking world. My eyes fluttered open to find a plethora of faces inches away from mine. I shrieked, rearing my head up in shock. Dizziness quickly claimed me as I fell back on feathered pillows. Skie Nicholson grinned. "Morning sunshine!" She exclaimed, two sky blue eyes stared down at me, twinkling with amusement. Skie was a senior at Daylight Falls High and the town slut. It's rumored that she'll sleep with anyone who's willing. She was a pretty girl. Short honey blonde hair framed high cheek bones and tan skin. Full lips coated in a shiny gloss.

Beside her was Mr. Jorden Garris. His dirty blonde hair spiked carefully atop his head. Bright green orbs observed me carefully. Like I was a rare animal.

On his other side was my parents. Oh my poor parents. I could tell mom had been crying and dad had dark circles under his eyes. They must have been through hell.

And finally, next to them was someone I didn't recognize. She was older, maybe in her 40's. She would have been considered beautiful. With dark skin and a shaven her eyes were a cold gray, lifeless and her mouth was frozen in a scowl. Covering her body were strange markings. They sort of reminded me of Henna tattoos. She wore a long black flowing gown, dragging on the floor.

"Where am I?" I gasp, trying to prop myself up with my elbow.

"At the Loves." My dad tells me.

"Don't try and sit up. You need to rest." My mom smiles softly, stroking my forehead. "You took quite a wallop."

"Yeah you looked like the devil shit you right out of hell." Skie said, shaking her head.

"Language." Mr. Garris warned, glaring at his student.

"Sorry Teach, schools out for me."

"That is beside the point. You shouldn't curse just because you can."

She snorted, "I cuss because I can."

"Can we please stop dis idiotic conversation and get to da business at hand?" The older woman roared, accent thick against her words. Mr. Garris quickly shut his mouth, bowing his head. Skie glared at the scary foreign lady for a moment but then turned to me.

"It's hard to believe that this child is the last of the Merricks." Mr. Garris says, leaning in closer to me.

"I agree. Show us some proof of her heritage." The scary woman demands, crossing her arms. Mom glares hard at her, mouth set in a deep frown. "Do you doubt me Narhira?"

"This isn't the place to have this conversation." Dad whispers. Moms eyes widen and she slaps her hand over her mouth.

"You're right dear. Sol you rest . I'm sorry I know your confused. Just please don't leave this room." And before I can get a word in edgewise, I was alone. I shoved my face into my pillow, screaming into it. When will I ever get a straight answer?! And what the hell is a Merrick?!

"Hi."

I tumble out of bed in a mess of sheets and limbs. "Parker!" I exclaim. He was standing in the open doorway, arms crossed. He grins in amusement. "You know you fall a lot."

"It's one of my many talents." I joke, pulling myself to my feet.

"It's not something to be proud of you know." He smiles waltzing up to me in long confident strides. He's only a few feet away when he stops. "So I guess you have a ton of questions."

"A ton doesn't even come close buddy."

He sits on the bed, eyebrows furrowed.

"Ask away. I'm not going to hide anything from you Red."

My heart swells as I look at the man in front of me. He really was so handsome. Looking closer I could see a scar starting from the corner of his mouth, down his neck and disappearing into his t-shirt. But this imperfection in no way damaged his charming appearance. If anything, it added more to it. I stare into his silver orbs, getting lost in their beautiful unnaturalness.

"Red? Are you ok?"

I open my mouth to say something, but a lump in my throat made it impossible to form words. All I could do is shake my head as tears rolled steadily down my cheeks. He shot up from the bed, at my side in an instant. He wrapped in his arms as I cried.

"That was a stupid question wasn't it?"

I laugh a little through my tears. "Yeah. It was." I wrap my arms around him and soak in his warmth. It felt so good to be in his arms. After a minute or two of this I pushed away from him. Finally coming to my am I doing? This is Kats brother for goodness sakes. I defiantly can't be doing this with him. I turned away from him, and I can feel the hurt radiating from him. My heart was screaming at me to go to him, but I couldn't. Not till I sorted out what was going on and what I was feeling.

"You said I could ask any question I wanted right?" I turned to him, and for a split second the hurt was obvious in his eyes. But as quickly as it was there, it was gone. Replaced by the soft silver of a friend. "Yes." He moves back to his position on the bed, and this time I take a seat next to him.

"Tell me everything you know. Please."

He turns to me, eyes hard and jaw tight. "Are you sure? This world that you're apart of is dangerous. It will swallow you whole in a instant before you can even think of running away."

I gulp. His words put the hairs on my neck on end. Despite this I nod anyway.

"I think you know already that you're a mermaid."

I nod again. "But the Mr. Garris called me a...Merrick I think."

"That's what the old ones call you. Mermaid is a more modern term. Merrick actually means Ruler of the Sea."

Ruler of the Sea? Me? I can hardly believe it. "Are there others? Besides Merricks or mermaids or whatever?"

"Yes. There are there are the six kingdoms, vampire, lycanthrope, dragons-"

"Dragons?" I raise a brow.

"Yes dragons. Now don't interrupt. Ok now where was I? Dragons, nymphs, and Merricks. Then there is a whole separate subspecies of being. We call those _Jumatate Rase. _Which is Romanian for half-breed. The _Jumatates_ aren't exactly fond of the pure bloods. Werewolves are considered _Jumatate_ but they are loyal to the pure bloods. These include pixies and faire folk."

_Jumatate Rase_. The name sounded so ugly.

"Jorden is a _Jumatate_. A werewolf. He and I are part of the same pack."

"So you're a werewolf too?" I ask. Parker glares at me.

"Like hell I am. I'm a lycanthrope. A pureblood. Of higher caliber." He sounded so offended. Was there that large of a gap between the classes?

"Oh."

"Yeah. Then there are extremely rare creatures like witches and warlocks. It's said that there is only one witch and one warlock on this planet at one time."

"Why only one of each?"

"It's said because they're to powerful. Lucky for us we have both witch and warlock on our side."

"We do?" That's hard to believe. Only two all powerful beings in the world and they just happen to be on our side? Sounds to good to be true.

"The Loves are. Julius is said to be the most powerful warlock of this millennia."

"That's hard to believe. I mean he's so young."

"Julius Love is at least 267 years old."

I nearly fall off the bed. "267!? Are you serious?!"

"Yeah, and that's just how long my dad's know him."

"How old is John?!"

"He just turned 325 last summer."

Ok. I'm feeling a little faint. Neither of them looked older than 25. I just thought they used L'OREAL or something. "How long do you guys live anyway?!" I squeak.

"We average about 500 years. Warlocks live for a few thousand unless they decide to die. Dragons about the same as us. Nymphs only around 150. Vampires are immortal. Mermaids are too. Well age wise anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"Well mermaids blood holds healing properties that are said to heal any injury. No matter how great. But with a power that great, there is always a price."

"Price?"

"You can't use it on yourself. Mermaids don't have diamond skin like vampires. They're vulnerable."

"I see.I guess I'm not invincible after all. I'll have to remember that the next time I get attacked in the forrest."

"That won't happen again. I won't let it happen." He vowed. I could see his muscles flex from under his shirt. Wow. Big tough guy.

A knock at the door drove our attention away from each other. Mom was standing in the doorway. Her face was grim. "Sol. There's something we need to discuss."


	8. Chapter 8

FINS  
CHAPTER EIGHT

Mom, Parker and I headed down a long dimly lit carpeted hallway, mirrors covered almost every inch of the walls. I looked terrible. Two butterfly bandaids covered a gash on my forehead. I had a black eye and my lip was split down the middle. "Mom. How am I walking? I mean the guy kicked the crap out of me."

"Don't use words like that in front of the representatives. I won't have you embarrassing me in front of them."

"Mom?" I couldn't hide the shock and hurt from my voice. She ignored me, and walked ahead. We came to a stop at a white door.

"Julius healed you. Well as much as he could." Parker whispered. Julius did? It amazes me that someone who looks like he could be a sophomore in college could heal deadly injuries with the flick of his wrist. Parker grabbed my shoulders. "Red listen carefully,when you meet the representatives courtesy. Meet their gaze at all times. Be confident but respectful. They're going to ask you questions. Answer honestly. I'll be with you the entire time." He placed a strong hand on my shoulder and squeezed. "Now go with your mom to get changed."

He headed farther down the hallway as I headed inside the assumed changing room. As soon as my foot hit the floor of the room Mom covered my mouth with her hand. "I'm sorry I was so short with you Honey. I'm not supposed to show any sort of affection towards you." She whispered, face centimeters away from mine.

"Why?"

"Shhhh, The Pixie Queen Hara wants me to be objective. You see your father and I are representatives. She has spies everywhere. Not to mention the power struggle going on with vampires."

"Power struggle?"

"Yes. The previous king put his two sons Francisco and Sebastian in charge of the kingdom. And let's say they don't want to share. Narhira is the representative for Francisco and his mate. Also the rebellion happening with fairies. Queen Skie doesn't know what to do with herself."

Skie Nicholson is the Queen of Fairies? That's a shocker. I mean she went to high school with Kat and me. "There's a lot of politics in something like this Sol. You're the last of the Merricks. Everyone wants a piece of you."

"Did you know? That I was a mermaid I mean."

"I've known since the day you were born. I'm sorry Sol. I'm sure you've already know that I'm not your real mother. And my name isn't Sarah. I'm Zaia and my mates name is Bruno. Your parents dying wish was that you grow up normal."

"Then why didn't I? Why is this happening to me!?" I demanded, getting into my so called mothers face. In all honesty ,my emotions were swirling out of control. All I could see when I looked into her face was a stranger. All I could think was that this woman wasn't my mother. This woman wasn't the one who raised me. She didn't even look like her. Her hair was slicked back to reveal a line of earring going down her ears. She was in a black pantsuit with a golden belt wrapped around her waist. She looked like a hard powerful warrior.

"We couldn't contain your true self anymore. Julius was giving regular spell treatments to you in your sleep. But there's only so much that magic can do."  
please  
"So I'm just a freak now?"

She flinched. Only then did I realize what I was saying. I just called her, Parker, John and every other supernatural creature a freak.

"I suppose it does. " She whispers.

"Mom...I."

"It's ok. I'm used to it. Pixies aren't exactly seen as equals. We're _Jumatate_. Lesser beings. Queen Hara isn't even a real queen." She walked over to a sliding door. Opening it to reveal a giant walk in closet.

She handed me a long white gown and a pair of beautiful white wedged heels."Put these on. I won't have you looking so shabby in front of these important diplomats." I took off the hospital like gown I'd been wearing up till now and slid into the gown. The fabric hugged my body tightly but expanded at the bottom. It resembled a mermaids tail. The top curved down, exposing more cleavage than I would've liked. I slid on the heels.

"Let me fix your hair." Mom grabbed a brush and methodically started smoothing out my fiery locks. She then pinned it up in a braided bun with tiny pearls littering the red mound. I looked myself over in the full body mirror. I looked like a different person. Sophisticated.

"Come. We can't be late." She says rather loudly. She then grabs my hand, slipping a piece of paper into it. "Read this when the this all over. And just remember Sol; I love you more than anything." We head out into the hall and continue walking. I clutch the note in my hand wondering what it could contain.

Two large oak double doors stood tall in front of us. I mentally prepared myself for the worst. I bet the vampires are drinking from virgins as we speak. Dragons chomping on some sort of meat. Probably human. Their big wings flapping dangerously. I'm ready to bolt when the doors swing open. A bright light blinds me for a moment I throw my arm up to cover my eyes. Soft piano music was coming from somewhere, and I could quiet talking and laughing. My eyes adjusted after awhile and I could see inside the room. Women were in expensive looking ball gowns and men in tuxes danced on white marble floors. All together there were around 30 people. Red wine colored drapes were pulled back to reveal a night sky. The full moon shining bright above us. I sniffed. Something smelled delicious. I could see a long table, every inch of it covered in food. My mouth watered at the sight. I mean, who can blame me? I hadn't eaten anything since those hotdogs two days ago. Shit, I've missed a lot if school. Kat must be pissed. Wait, if Kat's Parkers sister...does that mean she's also a Lycanthrope? My mental inquires were cut short by my mom pulling on my forearm.

"This way." She says curtly. It was hard hearing her talk to me like that. Even if was just an , to me, was the kindest, gentlest, person in the world. She never got mad at me, and honestly spoiled me. I loved her more than anything. She pulled me across the ballroom, many of the dancers stopped and stared at us. Well, more liked stared at me.

"Are all these people?" I ask, hoping she understood. Her face still remained stone cold, but I could see understanding in her eyes. I really need to find out what to call these supernatural creatures. I mean I know the specific names for each species, and them there's _Jumatate_. "No. Most of them are human. Witnesses to the representatives."

"But I thought humans couldn't know about you guys."

"They can't. These people will either become vampire _Jumatate_ , or sex slaves to the nymphs."

She shook her head.

"I bet even some of them want some of your blood. It helps them live abnormally long lives. Vultures, all of them."

I couldn't hold back my gasp."You mean these people are here against their wills?! That's kidnapping!"

"No. They choose to be here. They _want_ this."

_How could anyone choose to be a part of this? _

We continue weaving through the onlookers when I spot Parker across the room. He's dressed in all black, a scabbard at his side and a dagger dangling dangerously from his belt. His father next him in roughly the same attire. Though he held a two handed axe.

"Why are Parker and his father dressed like ninjas?" I ask, still staring.

My mom can't hold back a chuckle. "Ninjas? Since when do ninjas carry axes?"

"Since now apparently." I mutter under my breath. She laughs again.

"John and his son are part of an organization called Bad Wolf. They are am elite group of lycanthropes from all over the world. Their sort of like the peace keepers of our world."

_Those weapons don't look very peaceful._

My eyes meetParkers and he smiles. "Good luck." He mouths. I grin back at him, glad to have a friend among strangers. Ouch, smiling actually hurts. I grimace, touching my split lip tenderly. Blood dots my fingers and I hear gasps around the room. I can see some humans eyeing me greedily and a few of them licking their lips. Oh right, Parker said my blood was valuable or something like that. Feeling sick to my stomach, and more than a little faint, I wobbled slightly.

"Careful. These guys might just drink you dry." A deep voice chuckles behind me. I turn to see Julius Love and his sister staring at my bloody lip. "Here, allow me." Julius pulls out a handkerchief from his white tuxes breast pocket. "He then wipes the blood from my hands and mouth. "There. All fixed."

I touch my lip again, the skin had completely healed over. "How'd you do that?"

He waggled his fingers at me, blue sparks shooting out from them. "It's all in the hands."

"Let's go. We don't have time for this." Kari says, pulling on her brothers arm. "We're already late."

Julius bowed to me. "Well my lady, it would seem that I am to leave you now. I'll meet you at the representative table." He then snapped his fingers and vanished. Kari sighed. "He always does this y'know. Disappears like that. Dad, seriously you know I can't teleport yet!" She groans, drudging over to what I assumed was the representative table.

"Dad?!" What did she mean Dad?!

"Julius is Kari's father. All the humans assume they're siblings because he looks so young."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. This is just to much. I sway a little. Mom grabs my shoulders. "We don't have time for fainting. Come on. We're almost there."

She pushes me forward. A large moon shaped table sits in front of a roaring fire place. There 13 people sit in throne like chairs. The table of representatives.

"At the far end is Francisco and Narhira." Mom whispers. I turn to see a man, scrawny and lean. He looked...sickly. His blonde hair a dull mop on his head. Dark sunken in eyes peered forward. Narhira was saying something but he didn't look like he was listening.

"Next to them is the lady chief of nymphs, Mirobi." A woman, looking to be in her fifties sat hunched over in her chair. "They say that she's dying and her only daughter Huei, refuses to be her successor." The old woman coughed, as if to add emphasis to what was said.

"And then next to her is where Bruno and I sit. As you know, we're pixies."

I could already see my dad sitting in his seat. Face like marble.

"Next to us is Yzme. The oldest living Lycan. He was blinded in battle over 200 years ago."

A muscular man with a long red beard sat arms crossed over his bare chest, his eyes closed. He was wearing a kilt and had a cane resting on his lap.

"You know Queen Skie."

Skie sat next to another man, who seemed like he was trying to call her attention. He had bright red hair and freckles.

"Is that her mate?" I ask.

"No. That is her servant, Tye Brahcha. Next to them is Alexander, King of Dragons and his mate Tanya."

For dragons they looked extremely...human. Alexander's long curly hair fell past his shoulders, tied back with a blood red ribbon. Our of all the people here, he looked most kingly. His mate was a spritely looking thing. White blonde hair falling down her spine. Gray eyes stared absently, as if she were in her own little world.

"Then of course you know Julius."

He waved from his seat, seeming as cheery as ever.

"The last two are also vampires, Sebastian and his mate Georgina."

Sebastian reminded me of a bear. Big, and hairy all over. His eyes were hard emeralds, on his chiseled features. His mate was the exact opposite. Georgina was. petite, with short blonde hair and big blue eyes. She looked terrified. Her hands were shaking and she kept glancing nervously at her mate.

Mom moved to her seat, grabbing dad's hand. Once she was seated everyone quieted down. Even the music stopped.

"Now, my fellow _Vanatori_," Julius begins. "Let's begin this meeting of representatives."

_Vanatori_? What's that? Unsure of what to do I turned to mom, eyes begging for help.

"Introduce yourself."

I curtsied, bowing my head as low as I could get in this tight dress. "H-hello," I stammered. "I am Sol Teresa Lorenstein. It's a pleasure." I stayed down low, waiting for them to acknowledge my presence. After about a minute or two, my legs started to shake. Sweat beaded and slid down my forehead.

"You may raise your head Merrick." A soft voice whispered. I look up to see Francisco smiling gently at me. A calm washed over me as I looked into his eyes. He seemed so nice. Somewhere I could hear a soft growl. "You did very well Sol." Julius comments, giving an approving nod.

"Thank you."

"Enough of dis! We are not here to exchange pleasantries." Narhira growled between clenched teeth. I gulped. "I agree." My dad nodded, leaning forward in his chair.

"Sol do you love us?" He asks, eyes suddenly soft. I look at my mom and dad, tears welling in my eyes.

"With all my heart." I say sincerely. Mummers shake the group of people. "Quiet." Alexander hisses, the room settles down quickly.

"Would you say that we nurtured you? Cared for you?"

"Yes-"

"Then you would say that you owe is your life?"

Where was he going with this?

"Well of course bu-"

He cuts my sentence short with a look.

"Then give it to us. Give the land of Pixies your blood."

What? Is that was all they wanted? My blood?

"'Ow dare you say dat you are entitled to the Merrick blood! As I recall, you took the Merrick child in out of the goodness of your 'eart! She has no obligations towards you _Jumatate." _Narhira boomed, nails digging into the hardwood table.

"Well what does she owe you las?We Lycanthropes have been protecting the Merrick for 16 years." Yzma points out. Scottish roots leaking from his voice.

Everyone stood up from their seats. King Alexander seemed to burning with anger. "My people need the Merrick blood! An unknown ailment has plagued our already endangered species."

"You mean you need the blood for your mate! You want her blood for your own selfish reasons. So does Lady Mirobi. What about Sol? Does she have no say in where her blood goes?" Skie demands. I can't hold back a sigh of relief. Good, I'm glad someone isn't completely insane.

"This isn't her will! This is the survival of a species! Of my love! I can't lose her!" King Alexander cried, his proud face crumbling to show a scared man. My heart filled with pity for the dragon, his mate stayed seated. Her eyes still staring blankly in front of her. What sort of illness is it?

"This is her will. She is just like the rest of us. She has a choice." Julius says calmly, giving my mother a look. His eyes saying something his mouth could not. I could see green stripes slowly creep from my mothers hairline. I felt a hand tap sold on my shoulder. I glance up as conspicuously as I can. Parker and John stand a few feet from me, eyes glowing silver. I could see Skie getting riled up as well. Her skin shimmering like ruffled feathers.

"This is an endangered species! We will not be taking this so lightly."

"Can you really think that Queen Skie? After what's been happening in your country?"

Black feathered wings exploded from her back, her hands became sharp talons that scrapped across the hard wood table. "My people are none of your business. What I do know, is that this is wrong."

"This is out last hope. She is giving her blood. There is no other choice." Mirobi whispered.

"There is always a choice." Mom whispers. "And I choose my daughter."

"What are you talking about Zaia? We need this." Dad looked at his wife, confusion etching

Surrounding her eyes are green stripes, like a mask. Transparent wings flutter gracefully. "Go Julius! Get her out of here!" Mom shouts, grabbing a spear from under the table.

Julius dematerializes. Leaving only a black smoke. The gaseous substance quickly moved towards me and before I knew it I was flying backwards.

Parker and John were following in suite. I could see my mom shoving the spear into the ground.

"Da-mi puterea de a aduce tot ce este in gol!" My mom shouts. Lightning fired from the spear, shooting into all the representatives. I could see Alexander rushing my mom before the door closed and all I could see was darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

FINS  
CHAPTER NINE

I'm flying through the air, black smog carrying me down the spiral stairs. The smoky substance is burning hot, I can feel sweat sticky against my skin. Parker and John sprint next to me, weapons in hand. "You doing alright?" Parker asks, eyebrows knitted together in concentration.

I almost laugh. Am I doing alright? Yeah, just peachy. I mean it's not like I was just at a meeting of supernatural monsters ready to hang me upside down, slit my throat, and drain me until I was bone dry. I ignore him, focusing instead on the fact that my mother is upstairs, probably being slaughtered at this very moment. I can picture my mothers body, bloodied and battered. Her eyes open in fear and pain.

_No! Don't think like that! _

I shake my head. If mom was anything, she was a fighter. She wouldn't go down so easily. We burst through the backyard into the garden. I could see the mermaid fountain in the distance. I could feel the dark mist getting lighter as I began to sink to the ground. My feet barely touched the dirt before the smoke disappeared completely. Julius stood tall, his blue eyes blazing. "Take her the rest if the way. I'll go help Zaia and Skie." He says. Before I could protest Parker scooped me up his arms and sprinted into the dense forest behind the house. I thrash in his arms jostling his grip. I land on the ground with a dull thud. Scrambling to my feet I dash away, trying to get out of arms reach, but Parker was faster and soon had his arms around my waist. Refusing to be carried like a pampered princess I slammed my elbow into his face. A sickening crunch echoed around us as Parker reeled back, howling in pain.

"Fuck! Fuck! She broke my nose!" He cried, throwing his head back to stop the bleeding. I heard the cracking if bone as he set his nose back into place. John was behind me in an instant, throwing me over his shoulder. "Put me down! PUT ME DOWN!" I demand, kicking and banging on his back. They start running again, with me dangling over Johns broad shoulders. "No can do Sol, your mom wants you safe. And it ain't safe back there."

"That's why I have to go back! I'm not leaving without my mom!" I insist. "Zaia can handle herself, have a little faith in your mother." Parker slows his pace, glancing back at the mansion. Flashes of violet and gold were beaming from the window.

"I smell them! They're this way!" A deep voice boomed not far behind us. Parker's eyes widen in surprise. "How did they find us? We're cloaking our scent!"

John looked at his son for a moment, eyes like saucers. "Your blood." Parker's hand shot up to his nose, traces of blood dried just above his lip. At that moment I realized, I'd just sentenced everyone to their deaths.

_Katherine Hueler's (Kat's) POV;_

**'"SOL? WHER TF R U? HVNT SEEN U IN FVR! TXT ME BACK!"'**

My plump fingers struggled against the keypad as I furiously pressed send. I lay back on my stomach, sighing in frustration. My bare chest resting against a cool chiseled torso. His slender fingers playing with the short ends of my choppy dark hair. The smell of incense burns my nose, burning candles illuminating the small room with their soft glow. "What's wrong bunny?" My boyfriend, Wyatt Dylan asks, nuzzling my neck, taking in a deep breath. I turn on my side, taking in his gorgeous face. I really wonder how I'm so lucky to have such a sweet, sensitive, and sexy man as my boyfriend. I mean, don't get me wrong. I have confidence in my looks. But this man was an Greek god among men.

His near ebony hair fell over his face. Two studs rest at opposite ends of his bottom lip, along with three studs above each eyebrow. Both arms wore sleeved tattoos of roses, stems covered in prickly thorns. But by far, his most striking feature, was his almost unnatural jade green eyes. I swear, he gives me just one look with those eyes and I'm putty in his hands. Almost like I'm under some sort of spell.

"I haven't seen my friend in a while, that's all." I give him a quick peck on the lips before getting up from his waterbed. "You mean the one that doesn't like me?" He pouts, and I can't help but giggle. "Yeah, that one." I look at my naked form in his full body mirror. More specifically, my neck. Red marks spot the caramel flesh as if it was sucked on by a vacuum cleaner. Damn, he really needs to stop giving me so many hickeys. I can't keep telling my dad their bug bites.

"It's not just her, my whole families acting weird. Dad and Parker keep leaving the house in the middle if the night like their secret agents or something, and Kody just locks himself in his room. And now this thing with my friend. " I sigh, gathering my clothes from around the room. Wyatt lights a cigarette and puts it between his lips. It's so weird, even though he smokes like salmon, he never stinks like tobacco and his teeth are sparkling white. My bra hangs from a lava lamp, it's yellow blobs floating down from the glowing cylinder. Huh, I wonder how that got up there. I hook my bra and throw on a white tank that says 'classy, sassy, and a bit smartassy' and some dark ripped skinnies. "Hey Wye, do you know where my jacket is?" I ask, searching through a pile of presumably clean clothes thrown carelessly on a chair.

"So you're leaving?" He's suddenly behind me, he curls his arms around my shoulders, kissing the back if my neck. I shudder, feeling his slight stubble scratch against my spine. I curl my toes into his shag carpet. "Can't stay at your place everyday, dad already doesn't trust me. Don't want him to lock me up."

He let's go of me, the lack of pressure in my back has me feeling alone and a little off balance. "I get it. Your jackets on the counter by the way." I run back to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him softly. "Bye babe!" I walk to the small kitchen of his tiny two bedroom apartment. His roommate Steven sitting at the table shoving another spoonful if shredded wheat into his mouth. His dark hair fell over his face in a dull swoop, dark eyes flashing mischievously. "You here again? Make sure not to leave your panties like last time."

I could feel my face growing hot and I clenched my teeth. Steven was a real piece of work. Every time I was over he was either harassing me or hitting on me. "OH bite me." I snap, slamming the door shut.

_Wyatt Henderson's POV;_

"Bite me? Really?" Steven nearly falls off his chair, shoulders shaking in fits of laughter. I sit down across from him, running a hand from through my hair. "Your girlfriends something else. You sure she has no idea about us?" I nod, leaning back in my chair. I really didn't like the way he talked about Kat. I met Katherine Hueler at a club six months ago. It was a local vamp hangout where we liked to grab a drink, and by drink I mean drunk bimbo looking to get laid. That was all she was supposed to be, but we talked and I flirted and she ate it up, everything was going as planned until I asked her to come with me. I remember the way the blood rushed to her cheeks and how her eyes widened in surprise. I had no doubt in my mind she'd say yes, and my mouth was watering in the anticipation of sinking my fangs deep into her flesh. But something unexpected happened, she said _no._ There hadn't been a single girl who'd ever said no to me before. At that moment she captivated me, I immediately asked for her number and if she'd like to go out again. Four months later we finally had sex. I'd thought after I conquered her I'd end it. But Katherine Hueler was an itch that I couldn't scratch.

"She has no clue. She doesn't even know that her entire family are lycanthropes." I tell him, heading towards the fridge. Grabbing the milk from I poured the crimson red liquid into a glass. Thank God Kat's lactose intolerant or else I wouldn't know where to put my blood. I could feel the cold blood slither down my throat, quenching my thirst but not satisfying the fulfillment I get from straight from the vein. "Your seriously not drinking from freshies anymore?" Steven asks, eyeing me distastefully as I gulped down the rest of my drink. Of course I wasn't, drinking from someone is a very intimate experience, it would be like cheating. I ignored him, grabbing another glass of blood. "Enough about me, what about the Merrick? Any news?"

"I lost her. Those fucking lycans got in the way Now she with the representatives." He hissed, clenching his fists. I raise my eyebrows, it was rare that Steven would lose his pray, even with the threat of lycans. "He's not going to be happy about that. He wanted her alive, those fucking politicians are going to bleed her dry. And they call us bloodsuckers."

"I already know that!" He snaps, slamming his fists to the table. But those fists were shaking in fright. I understand, he doesn't want to provoke him, not if he wants to keep his head on his shoulders. "Don't worry man. There was nothing you could do." Steven opened his mouth to reply but a knock at the door cut him off. My head snapped up, sniffing the air. "Shit, he's here!" Steven cried, standing from his seat. His chair toppled over with a loud bang. I tip toe to the front door, cautiously turning the knob. I was greeted to the overwhemling stench of fresh blood and decay. He stood tall over the body of my next door neighbour Crissy, her blonde hair spilling over her young face. He grins, teeth stained pink.

"Hi."


	10. Chapter 10

FINS

CHAPTER TEN.

Sol's POV;

"You've got to be shitting me." Parker groaned, glowering at me. I guess he's back to hating my guts. John set me down, turning to his son. "Get her to The City of Fang." He say urgently, holding his shoulders firmly. Parker nods, taking off his shirt and pants. His bones shift under his skin, and black fur sprouts from his toned flesh. He clenched his teeth, hissing in pain. My hand shot to my mouth, feeling the bile rise in my throat. It must be painful, and it's all my fault. John grabbed my arm tight, whispering in my ear.

"Protect my family until I get back."

He turns so Parker, who is now in full wolf form. He shoves his nose into his fathers hand, whining softly. My heart tore in two, I was tearing my family apart. "I'll come to you, I promise." John says, patting the wolfs giant head. "Get on, Parker will take you to The City of the Fang." I shake my head.

"I can't, I can't leave you here. John please," I beg, clutching his shirt I buried my face into his chest. He shook his head, sadness pooling around his silver blue irises. "We can't out run them. They are my own kind." I wrap my arms around his neck, tears staining his black collar. "Please Sol, don't make this harder than it has to be. Here," John grabs the hem of my dress, ripping the fabric up to give me more mobility. "It will be easier to ride this way." He grabs my hips, swinging me onto Parker's back. After one last look at the man in front of us, Parker kicked off, speeding through the trees like a streak of black lightning. I fisted clumps of fur in my hands, struggling to keep my balance.

I could hear the howling of wolves not far off, growls and snarls echoing in the distance. My heart raced, adrenaline pumping in my veins. The wind whipped wildly, knocking my hair from my bun. My eyes watered as I peered forward, trying to see through my flying locks. Parker remained alert, fur standing on end. Two shadows stayed in pursuit of us, I could see that they were lycans, and huge ones at that. Their dark forms stalking closer and closer to us. One snapped at Parker's heal, causing him to whimper slightly. He looked up at, his big wolf eyes giving me an apologetic look before skidding to a stop.

I flew backwards, the momentum from the sudden brake throwing against a tree. Black dots blocked my vision as dizziness overwhelmed me. I shook my head, trying to clear my muddled brain. Parker growled ferociously at the snapping jaws of two much larger wolves. One wolf lunged at him, claws and fangs reaching for him. I covered my eyes, a terrified scream escaping my lips. "Parker!" I cried, I could hear the ripping of fur and flesh, a wolf howled in pain. I peeked through my eyes to see Parker standing over one of the larger wolves, his neck in between his teeth. The other wolf whimpered, almost pleadingly.

The lycans cries were deafening as Parker's fangs tightened around the other wolfs throat. I couldn't take it, it was to cruel. I jumped up from my place at the tree, wobbling over to Parker. "Stop it! This isn't you! Stop it!" His eyes glared at me for a moment before his eyes softened. He set the wolf down, barking out what seemed to be orders. The third lycan skulked over to his wounded comrade, cautiously picking him up by his scruff he dragged him back into the woods. Parker nudged my hand with his head, gesturing to his back. I nod, climbing back on to him.

We started off again, considerably slower this time, I couldn't help but notice. He panted heavily, eyes dilated. His run stopped all together as he padded through the forest. I could see a mountain a few yards away, it's rocky face home of many caves and tunnels. Each entrance was a different shape and sizes, making many dark doorways. Before we took another step Parker collapsed, pinning my leg under him.

"Ouch! Parker?" I pushed the large wolf off of my leg, something wet and sticky soaked my hands as my fingers pressed against his chest. I looked at my palms, blood coated my hands, dripping down my wrists. "Oh my God!" I cry, holding his head in my lap. His eyes were half lidded, as if he was struggling to stay awake. He must've gotten wounded when he fought that other lycanthrope. His snout and fangs slowly disappeared to reveal his human like features. His now naked form laid on his back, fresh blood trickled out of what could now be seen as claw marks.

To freaked out and worried to be embarrassed over his naked manhood I quickly got to work. Ripping the bottom of my dress to make some makeshift bandages. I then tore the rest of the outfit to my upper thighs, wrapping it around his waist. I reached for his wounds, trying to wipe off some of the blood. His arm shot up, grabbing my wrist. "N-not...in...the...open..." He wheezed. "To...d-dangerous..."

What the hell was I supposed to do?! Hot tears threatened to fall. I gathered all my strength, throwing Parker's arm over my shoulder I half dragged half carried him to the mountain. My mind was blank, I moved on pure instinct as I stumble in to one of the caves. Inside was pitch black. I fell to my knees, laying Parker on his back. His once russet skin pale and clammy against my own. I wrapped the makeshift bandages over his wound, gagging at the sight of so much blood. His breathing was uneven, chest rising and falling in short, slow breathes. I practically tear off my heels, blood and fluid oozing from blisters formed by the straps rubbing against my ankles. I stare at the crimson substance roll dowm my ankle, to my heel, and leak on to the cave floor. This isn't supposed to be happening, this wasn't what my life was supposed to be. I was supposed to go to high school, go to parties and get drunk with Kat, have fights with my parents, fall in love, get married, maybe have a kid or two.

I am not supposed to be some miracle cure for supernatural creatures. Or lose everyone that I care about. Parker gasps in pain, I crawl towards him, traceing his face with my finger tips. He was ice cold. Tears rolled down my cheeks, "Parker! No...please no..." I sob. Johns words echo in my head.

_'Protect my family until I get back.'_

How? How was I supposed to protect these people?

_'Your blood is special, it carries healing abilities.' _A voice like the wind whispers in my ear. I nearly smack myself. Of course! I'm so stupid. I scramble to my feet, searching for something sharp. A glimmering stone caught my eye, I picked it up, crying out in triumph. "Hold on Parker! " Diving to my knees. I place his head gently on my lap, his eyes fluttering open. "R-red? What...are you doing?" He croaked. I beam down at him. "Shhhhhh, everythings going to be fine."

He gives me a weak lop-sided grin. "You're amazing."

"And here I thought you hated me." His eyebrows knit together, smile fading into a deep frown. "I...could never... hate you Red...Never." I can't help but gape at him.

"But...three years ago...You said you hated me."

He turns his head away from me. "I-I knew you were listening in. "

"You did?"

"I was sixteen, stupid. I didn't know what I was doing, having feelings for my little sisters best friend." he coughed, blood spurting from his lips. I immediatly brought the rock to my wrist, slashing it down. Dark blood seeps from the cut, dripping down to the cave floor. "What are you doing you moron?!" He gasps, trying to sit up. I pull him down and he's to weak to protest. "Calm down" I coo, pulling my bloodied wrist to his lips. "Please...Red...Don't." I ignore him, shoving my crimson coated flesh into his mouth. No way was I loseing him like this. After a few seconds he relaxes in to me, suckling on my wrist. His mouth is hot against my skin, tounge tracing my cut. I shudder, stifling a groan, enjoying the feeling of his teeth scraping against my flesh.

I was beggining to feel light headed, my vision becoming cloudy. "P-parker.." I whisper, falling over his chest, fading in to unconsciousness.

_Gareth's and Oliver's POV;_

"Oli, wait for me!" Gareth exclaimed, struggling to keep up with the very tall violet eyes burned with rage as he power walked through the woods. "No, I'm going to kill him, I'm going to rip his bloody head off!" He snarled, british accent seeping out of his voice. His honey colored hair slicked back behind his ears. Gareth fidgited nervously at the bandage around his neck, his dark hair falling over his pale blue eyes. " You might've killed him anyway! Did you see the claw marks? It wasn't his fault. _You_ shouldn't have teased him like that." Oliver glared at Gareth, he was right of course, but Oliver would never admit it. "If he can't survive that...then he has no right to be Alpha."

(_20...Minutes...Earlier_...)

Oliver sprinted next to his mate, enjoying the feeling of wind in his fur. He sped through the forest, Gareth trailing behind him.

_'Do you see them yet?' _Gareths sweet voice echoed in his head, making him shudder. Even after two and a half decades of being together Oliver couldn't go anywhere without him by his side. So it was no surprise that John sent the both of them to bring the Merrick to The City of the Fang. To be honest, Oliver couldn't care less about the mermaid, he just wanted to get this over with so he and Gareth could get back home and-

'_Ugh, just once I would like to overhear something that doesn't make me want to vomit.'_

Parker's voice boomed in his head, making Gareth's ears go back in embarrassment. Oliver couldnt hold back his growl. He always liked to push his buttons, just to get him riled up. This pompus child had no right to be his Beta. We could see Parker running a few meters ahead, a girl with red hair on his back.

_'Is that her?' _

_'Yes, don't get to close, you'll scare her.'_

I chuckled softly, already feeling the erge to pop out of the bushes and terrify the girl.

_'Don't do it Oliver, I'm warning you.'_

_'Oli please...'_

But it was to late, I was already at Parker's heels, snapping at his hackles. Parker spun around, sending the girl flying from his side. Oliver nearly rolled his eyes. Yeah, because throwing her into a tree is going to put her at ease. Parker growls at him, eyes sparked with irratation.

'_You're so immature oh fearless leader.' _Oli snickered, causing Parker to let out a menacing growl. Gareth padded next to Oli, nudging his shoulder affectionately.

_'I'm sorry about him Parker, he doesn't know when to shut up.'_

_'You don't have to stick up for me Gare, I'm not a kid.'_

_'Sure you're not.' _Parker snorted, glancing back at the merrick, who was now shaking her head in confusion. Seeing this as his oppurtunity for some payback for embarrassing Gareth, Oliver lunged at Parker, claws outstreched. Parker, too distracted by the mermaid to notice, didn't see his claws reach him, Oliver felt his claws tear through fur and flesh. Parker howled in pain. The Merricks scream rang in our ears. Parker raced towards him, fangs snapping. Oliver closed his eyes, ready for punishment. When no pain came He peered through his lids to find Gareth in Parker's jaws.

_'Parker! Let him go!"_ Oliver cried, bowing down in submition. Call him a coward, call him whatever you liked, no way was he going to risk his mate getting hurt because of his stupid pranks.

_'I'm sorry! Please!'_

_"You are to wild Oliver, you may be older, but I am your Beta and you will obey.' _Parker's jaws tigtened around Gareth's neck, causing him to whimper. Oliver couldn't contain his howl of anguish.

_'Yes! Just let him go!"_

"Stop it! This isn't you! Stop it!" The mermaid yelled, running over to him, Parker almost immediatley let go of Gareth, Oliver ran over to him, grabbing him by the scruff. We both shifted back a moment later after He licked his wounds, "See what happens when your reckless? I have to come in and save your sorry butt." Gareth groaned hugging the shaking Oliver to him. "I'm ok. I swear, I'm ok."

(...Present time...)

Sol's POV;

"Hey, girly...wake up!" A deep accented voice calls out to me. I keep my eyes lidded though, fear paralyzingly me. Is he a friend or foe? "I said wake up you bloody tart!" But I stubbornly keep my eyes closed, remaining perfectly still. The voice sighs in frustration.

"I hope she's not dead, John would make some new fur coats out of us." A soft voice sniffles in dismay. Him saying Johns name did put me at ease, but I stayed alert none the less. "Don't get your panties in a bunch Gare-bear, she's just sleeping."

"What about Parker? Is he alive?"

The mention of Parker's name had peaked my interest, but my eyes remained cloaked under pale veils or skin. I waited anxiously for the other voice to reply, eager to hear about his condition.

"Sadly, yes. He's just unconscious ."

Thank goodness. I let out a sigh if relief, glad that I could be of some use.

"Should we just carry them to Beatrice's place?" The soft voice inquires, already picking me up in his surprisingly strong arms. "I mean, they're already at her front gate."

"Brilliant idea Gareth! We're practically home free! Let me just pick up this lug head." I soon heard a loud thud, like something was banged into the cave wall. Which I assumed to be, Parker's skull.

"Oops, sorry Parks."

"Oli!" Gareth chastised. We headed further into the cave, humidity building with every step. After about half an hour of walking we came to a halt.

"You're late!" A powerful woman's voice boomed.

"Princess, you may want to open your eyes now." Oli suggests. My eyelids flutter open to see probably the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. Her translucent silk like hair fell past her waist, fiery amber eyes adorned her beautiful face, giving her an edgy, mysterious feel. She seemed...ageless. Not old...but not exactly young either. Her alabaster skin shown brilliantly in the moonlight, illuminating her hat navy blue floor length night gown. My eyes stayed transfixed on her for many moments before I'm finally set down, and even then it is hard for me to tear my gaze away from her.

I turn to see a short pale boy, maybe in his late teens. With dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. His small nose was dotted with light freckles, making him seem even younger. The man next to him was the opposite. He was at least six foot, his honey blonde hair tucked behind his ears. He was wearing all white, with one gold hoop in each ear. Parker was swung over his shoulder, still out of it.

"Is she mute?" The woman demands. Grabbing my face with long skeletal like fingers. Fancy rings and jewels adorned her hands, the cool metal pressing against my cheeks as she squeezed. "N-no." I squeak, "I'm sorry. I'm So-"

"I know who you are young one." She snaps, pulling me closer. "Do not speak your name aloud here, unless you want your soul to claimed by the dead that wonder."

It was then that I realized were I was. I was standing, bare foot, in the middle of hundreds upon hundreds of gravestones.


	11. Chapter 11

Fins

Chapter Eleven

Sol's POV;

I walk past the graves as quietly and cautiously as I could. following the woman through the cemetery. Dead leaves crunch under my bare feet with each step, my heartbeat going a mile a minute. "Could you please calm down?" The woman groaned, twisting around to glare at me. "Your hearts so loud I'm going deaf." I take a deep breath, trying to calm my very frazzled nerves. My wrist throbbed painfully, obviously feeling the effects of Parker's gnawing. I pay no attention to it, instead focusing on Parker, who'd woken up a few moments ago, nursing the bump on his head. I could hear Oliver snickering behind me, his arm draped lazily over Gareth's shoulder. I'd guessed from the gare-bear comment earlier and their demeanor now that they were together. It's not like I had a problem with it or anything, I mean, small town like Daylight Falls of course there was going to be a few bible pushers who liked to preach about eternal damnation. But my parents, or my adoptive parents, weren't religious or anything like that, so I didn't grow up with the prejudice.

My heart skips a beat as my foot catches an exposed root, luckily I fell into Parkers back and not the ground. My wrist bumps his shoulder blades, making me wince in pain. "Is your wrist ok?" Parker whispers, taking it gently in his hands. The cut wasn't so bad, what really hurt were the teeth marks. It looked like my arm was chewed on by a wild animal. Despite the burning ache shooting up my arm I nod."When are we getting to the Fang City place?" I inquire, eager to get this cut cleaned and bandaged.

"Ignorant child. This graveyard_ is_ the City of the Fang, or Fang City as you so call it." The woman barks a laugh, flipping her hair. "Why would a graveyard be named something like that?" I ask, ignoring her impolite tone. "This is the resting place of several hundred lycanthropes and werewolves, what else would you call it?" Oh, that makes sense. "So where are we going exactly?"

"Home." Oliver sang, turning his back to us. "Well, Gareth and I are. You guys have fun."

"Not so fast Oli, we have to help her. I mean we kinda owe her." Gareth pointed out, grabbing his companions arm. Owe me? I don't remember seeing them at the representatives meeting or on the way here. "What do you mean?" I ask, eyeing them both carefully, hoping for the slightest hint of recognition. Gareth fingered the bandages on his neck nervously, glancing back a forth from Oliver and me. Oliver however, refused to make eye contact, instead giving his attention to a near by squirrel. "Don't worry about it Red, they're here to help." Parker says, "Oliver and Gareth are staying with us for awhile." I couldn't help but notice Oliver's glare, his lips pulled back in a snarl.

"We need to be moving. No time for questions." The woman snaps, turning her back to us. I ran up next to her, hoping to learn a bit more about who she was. "Can you tell me your name?" I request, struggling to keep up with her graceful legs. She turns her neck, her amber eyes flashed in annoyance. "I am Beatrice, but people call me Gate Keeper."

"Why do they call you that?"

"Beatrice is the Guardian of the City and the Kingdom of the Moon." Parker explains, giving Beatrice an appreciative nod. "She's skilled with creating barriers and basically our first line of defense. She's also Oliver's aunt and a member of Bad Wolf." Leaving the question of her age and her being the aunt of the Oliver for later I deduced it'd be wiser to just change the subject all together. "So where are we going exactly?"

"My home." Beatrice grinned, flashing a pair of sharp canines. "It's the safest place for you now. Well, until the warlock and John show up."

What about my mom? I wanted to shout and kick and scream until we went back to help her; but the cost was to high and I'd already put these people in enough danger. I would just have to have faith that she could escape. Parker, obviously seeing my panic, placed a warm hand on my shoulder. I couldn't help but blush, our conversation in the cave fresh in my mind. "Your mom is the strongest woman I know. I bet she's already at Beatrice's place." He assured.

"We're here." Beatrice announces. The house was humongous, even larger than Julius's. Though it was in need of a repainting and the shingles hung loosely from the roof, it had a certain charm to it. It reminded me of those houses in those Civil War movies. With a big wrap around porch and huge pillars. Beatrice grabs my uninjured wrist, pulling me up the porch. The floorboards creak with every step as we hurry through the thick white wood door. "Come. I'll treat your wounds."

The interior of the house was...surprising to say the least. Tons of kitty stuffed animals decorated the couch, coffee table, almost every inch of furniture had something to do with cats. A cat clock ticked noisily above the white leather sofa. It's tail swinging back and forth. But my attention was immediately drawn to the great dane puppy lounging lazily in a large cat bed. "Nameless!" I cried, breaking free from Beatrice's grasp to run to the now alert dog. His tail wagged in excitement upon seeing me. He jumped up, placing two paws on my bare thighs. He whined happily, licking my hands lovingly.

"That mutt has been here for days now, disturbing my Humphrey." Beatrice complains. "He gets very nervous around dogs." Her words barely registered in my mind, I was to busy giving my adorable puppy love. "Sol! Thank goodness!" A small voice shouted, and before I knew it, I was on the kitty print carpet. Warm tears soaked what was left of my dress as Kody Hueler cried into my chest. I pulled the sobbing boy closer, mumbling that I was alright and I'd missed him. When his cries died down Beatrice pulled the boy off and dragged me to my feet.

"Do you want your wound to get infected?" She demands, glowering.

"Infected? Don't I have some sort of miracle blood?" I counter, slightly offended that she was treating me like a child. Granted, she was probably much older than I was but I don't appreciate being talked down to.

"Your blood may be able to heal others, but not you. Don't get it in your head that your invincible, you die just as easy as the rest of us. You aren't a hero, you're a vaccine." Her harsh words cut deep, making me feel small and a more than a little embarrassed. But what hurt most was that everything she said was true. I hadn't thought about it like that. Wasn't my life more than just some miracle cure for people I didn't even know? Tears stung my eyes as I followed the Gate Keeper into what seemed to be an infirmary.

"Sit." She barked, pulling medicine and bandages from a small cupboard. I quickly complied, taking a seat on one of the many beds. "Give me your wrist." She ordered, I handed her my injured wrist. She hastily smeared antibiotic cream over the jagged flesh. I winced at the coolness of the cream, after making sure she covered every inch of the cut she wrapped it in bandages. She handed me some tiny antibacterial wipes and Band-Aids. "Here, clean those blisters then come to the kitchen. I'm making stew."

"I'm a vegetarian." I tell her, ripping open one of the wipe packages.

"Then pick out the fucking meat."

_Wyatt Dylan's POV;_

"You ok man?" I ask worriedly, watching Steven pace back and forth across the living room, muttering to himself. His black dress shoes splashed carelessly in our neighbors blood. I really hope that doesn't stain the tile. "Alright? Alright!? Of course I'm not fucking alright! He's going to kill me if I don't get that bitch and her blood to him before he gets seriously angry." I run my hand through my tangled locks. He was seriously freaking out, but how could I blame him. Steven was a troublemaker, turning girls and then immediately killing them afterword's. He liked to play around. It was only a matter of time before all that horsing around came back to bite him in the ass. It really was to bad, I actually really liked Steven. Even if he was a sadistic dick who liked to hit on my girlfriend. But the Merrick was in the hands of the representatives, which meant it was nearly impossible to get her back. A groan caught my attention, Crissy Summers, a beautiful college student who lived in the apartment next to ours, who was until just a few hours ago being used as Loren's personal Capri Sun, raised her head.

"Ugh!" She grunted, sitting completely up. Steven stopped pacing to gawk at the girl. Blood covered her bright yellow tank top, and continued to flow freely from her neck.

"Well I'll be damned." I grinned, pulling the still out of it girl to her feet. "Well it looks like we have a new member." Steven laughs despite his situation. "Loren sure has a sick sense of humor. Making her into a jumante so carelessly."

"Like your one to talk." I sigh.

"What? What's happening? Where am I? Why does my neck hurt?! Oh God! I'm so thirsty!" Crissy sobs into my chest, crumpling my shirt in her hands. "Shhhhhh, everything will be fine. We'll get you something to drink." I reassure her, signaling for Steven to go get the "_milk_". She looks up, her soft hazel eyes going wide with recognition. "Wyatt? Oh it was horrible! I went to get my mail downstairs when this guy came up to me! I-I thought he was cute and everything but I...I saw something dark in his eyes..." She played with the rosary around her neck. "He must of been...the Devil in disguise or something because before I knew it...he grabbed me...AND HE BIT ME! Oh Wyatt I was so scared!" She presses her face back to my chest. I tried my best not to roll my eyes.

Crissy was a devote Catholic, if anything the situation was very ironic. Steven soon walked back into the room, milk carton in hand. I snatch the container in from his grasp, giving it to Crissy. "Here, drink this."

"Oh I'm lactose intolerant." She says, trying to hand the carton back to me. "Just drink it. It's not like regular milk, it'll make you feel better." I insist, pushing the carton into her chest. She looked at the carton suspiciously. "There aren't any drugs in this are there?" She squeaks. I chuckle slightly. Well it was kinda like a drug, blood is quite an addictive substance. "No. It'll just make you less thirsty. It'll old you over until you get a proper drink." I tell her, getting slightly annoyed with the girl. "I'm not that thirsty, though I think I need to go to the hospital." She stammers handing the milk back to Steven. "Would one of you mind taking me-"

Steven grabbed her chin, forcing her mouth open. Her scream was cut off but him jamming the milk down her throat. She struggled uselessly against him, trying to break free of his grasp. The red liquid seeped out her mouth, down her throat. She began choking on the blood, attempting to get the liquid out of her mouth.

"Stop struggling, it tastes good doesn't it?" I coo softly, pushing some of her matted blonde hair from her face. Her eyes soon became feral as she gulped down the crimson treat. She moaned into the carton as she emptied it of its contents. I gently pry the carton from her hands, while she sucked the blood from her fingers.

"M-more..." She groaned, licking the last of the blood from her hands and mouth. I couldn't hide my grin. It was great when we gained another member of the family. Almost like I gained a new little sibling. Crissy was quickly becoming my new little sister. However my joy was short lived. I heard the door click open, the chain rattling in protest. "Wye! Babe! Let me in!." Kat called from the in between the door. Everything happened so fast. Crissy sprung forward fangs poking out of her lips, I sprinted after her, cold fear pumping in my veins and the chain blocking Kat from all this madness, snapped.


	12. Chapter 12

Fins

Chapter Twelve.

Sol's POV;

I slowly creep down the hall, not knowing what could be lurking in Beatrice's massive and strange home. Her sharp tongue and intense stare sent chills down my spine and the many cat memorabilia adoring the walls amped the crazy factor way up. I could hear multiple voices, all talking at once. I moved towards the voices, heading into the room. I was greeted by the smell of cooking meat and vegetables my stomach growling hungrily. The kitchen's white walls were covered in spacious light wood cabinets. Black granite covered the counters along with an old wood stove. It was actually quite charming in a way. Sitting at the small breakfast nook were Parker, Julius and John. Their heads turned to me, staring me down. Parker had changed his clothes, now wearing jeans and a brown zip up jacket. I could see a gray shirt poking out from the material.

Parker was the first to move from his seat, pulling me into a tight hug. "Hi." I choke out, wrapping my arms around his waist. John and Julius stood soon after Parker let go. "Princess," Julius began, bowing is head "I'm glad to see you alive and well." Parker grabbed my bandaged wrist, eyes furrowing with concern and regret. "You shouldn't have done this Red. " He growled, sending a cool shiver down my spine. I quickly snatched my hand back, holding it to my chest. "It wasn't your decision." I stated simply. Still the whole atmosphere was bothering me. Is this how he acts to the people who save his life? Shouldn't he be thanking me right about now? His penetrating stare bored into me, but I held my ground. I tried my best to pull off a scowl. I wanted to show him I wasn't that little girl anymore. I'm not the cry baby I used to be. Though my plan backfired. Parker took one look at my supposed 'grown up face' and he burst out laughing. My face fell slightly and had to hold myself back from knocking him upside the head with one of Beatrice's many cat figurines. John placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Sol there's a change of clothes for you on the counter. Go change then we'll talk."

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me where my mother is." I insist, wanting to stomp my foot in defiance. John smiled softly while Parker rolled his eyes. "She's fine. She's patrolling the barrier as we speak." I let out a relieved sigh. Thank goodness she survived. I grabbed the clothes from the counter, heading out of the now silent kitchen. With one last glance at Parker I exited the room.

Back in the hallway I searched for a room to change in. Going for the first door I saw I turned the knob.

_Locked._

The next door.

_Locked._

Next?

_Shit, this ones locked too. _

Even the infirmary which I was just in a few moments ago had been locked. I turned to the last door at the end of the hall, already expecting it to be bolted. As my hand touched the circular knob a feeling of dread weighed down in my stomach. I looked at the door, its white paint chipping off at the ends. For some reason, I...was scared of what was behind this door. My hands shook violently as I turned the knob, heart thudding in my chest. The click of the door opening had me nearly in tears. I wanted to stop...but I couldn't, I needed to see what was in this room. I slowly pulled the door open, peeking inside a bit. Nothing but blackness greeted me. I peered in further, eyes adjusting to the darkness. _Wait? Was that-_

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?"

The door slammed closed, like a gust of wind had shot down the hall. I couldn't contain my screech of surprise, I spin around to see a pair of violet and amber eyes glowering viciously at me. Beatrice and Oliver stood at the other end of the hall, both looking extremely pissed. I sighed, leaning against the door, feeling the cool and comforting wood against my back. "I-I'm sorry, I was ju-just looking for a place to change."

"That room is off limits. You are never to go in their understand?" Oliver explained, giving me a cool glare. I immediately nod, now seeing the resemblance between Beatrice and her nephew. They both had explosive tempers and were extremely intimidating. "I'll show you a room to change in, follow me." Beatrice commanded, stiffly turning her back. I ran to catch up at her, but not before taking one last look at the forbidden door.

_Kat Hueler's POV;_

_(A few hours previous.)_

I angrily jammed the key into the key hole, turning the metal as fast as I possible could. Of course I didn't have any reason to be upset, it's not like it was a big deal or anything. But, did I really have to watch Kody for a whole week? I open the front door storming into my house. Dad had called me just as I'd left Wyatt's. At first I was afraid that he'd found me out. Instead I get this big speech about teaching Parker and me responsibility by dumping Kody on me while he and Parker go on a freaking fishing trip! Are you fucking serious?

I head to the kitchen, looking for something to snack on. After finding a bag of sour cream and onion chips and a can of Pepsi I head to the bathroom. I needed a hot bath. One of the best parts of my house was the fact that we had a Jacuzzi tub. And a big one at that. I set my food at the edge of the tub, ready for some rest and relaxation. Turning the water to almost boiling I poured in some of my lemon scented bubble bath. I had a few hours until Kody got home from baseball practice. I peeled of my clothes, taking a few chips from the bag. Crumbs fell to the floor as I shoved them into my mouth. I sigh in content, enjoying the feeling of food in my belly. Though I loved to go to Wye's, all he had was dairy based products (mostly milk.) They rarely went out grocery shopping, and when they did all they bought was beer and funions. The tub was nearly filled to the brim with steaming sweet smelling bubbles. After grabbing my snacks and hardback copy of Bloody Horizon. A vampire romance novel. (What? It's a guilty pleasure.) I stepped into the water. As soon as my body hit the water I was in heaven. The bubbles tickled my as I soaked. I opened my book and let my mind be consumed in the fiction.

A few chapters in I was all ready getting irritated with the main character. Why the hell would a girl want to date a vampire? They were blood sucking monsters. How does someone not know that their fucking boyfriend is a monster. It was obvious. I shook my head, I was letting the book get to me. Monsters like vampires and werewolves only existed in the world of fiction. "Ridiculous." I mumbled setting the book down and taking a swig from my now tepid drink. I was quickly turning into a raisin.

"I guess it's time to get out." I sigh, trying to will myself out of my oasis. I unplugged the drain and all but dragged myself from the tub. I should text Wyatt, see if I could come over for a bit. Now that dad was gone for the week I could actually go to his place without having to worry about him. Though I'd have to be home before Kody. I grabbed a towel from the rack a quickly dried myself off. Wrapping the towel around my body I headed to my room, leaving the mess in the bathroom for Parker when he got back. Unlike my brother, I didn't mind living with a few dishes or pieces of trash here and there. My brother was always cleaning, or yelling at me to get my room clean. Though I don't listen to him.

I get dressed, putting on a pair of jeans a loose fitting purple shirt, the sleeves falling over my shoulders. I'd better text Wyatt. I reach into my pocket, fishing for phone. Only to find nothing but lint. Did I leave it in the bathroom? Or the kitchen? A short time later I'd searched the entire house. "Shit! Where is it?" I groan. I knew I had it at Wyatt's place. Could I have possibly left it there?

Throwing on a black hoodie and black flats I head out. At least I have an excuse to go over to Wyatt's now.

_(Current time. Wyatt's Apartment.)_

My shoes slapped against the concrete stairs as I head to Wyatt's apartment. My thighs tighten in protest. _Why did he have to live in a place with no elevator?_ I groan internally, looking up at several flights of stairs. And why in the hell did he live in the top floor?

After what seemed like hours of grueling climbing I'd reached his apartment.

I knock softly on the hard wood, knuckles scraping against the ruff material. I could hear shuffling from inside, so their is someone home. I turn the knob, pushing the door forward. In the back of my mind I couldn't help but question why the door was unlocked in the first place. The door stopped part way, being kept closed with an old chain. I could hear gasps coming from inside the room, three to be exact. Did they have guests? Well whatever, I just need get my phone.

"Eep!" I cried crashing into something wet and extremely sticky. I fell backward, landing hard on my butt. "Ouch." I moan rubbing my now throbbing butt. "Are you ok?" Wyatt asked pulling me to my feet.

"Yeah fine, but what just ran into to me? And what's that on your shirt?" Wyatt's clothes were lathered in some sort of dark substance, covering his shirt collar. "Is that? Blood?"

"W-what? No!" He says almost shoving me out the door. "Is that blood on the floor? What happened Wye?" I yell, pushing against him.

"Nothing, Steven cut his arm being stupid. I helped him take care of it. That's all."

"I thought you said it wasn't blood?"

"I did?"

"Yes, you did!" I yelled getting more and more pissed. "Wyatt why are you pushing me out?"

His eyes were wide with worry and he kept glancing behind him.

"Is someone here?" I ask, trying to peak over his shoulder.

"No! Steven had to go to the hospital so it's just me."

"But I thought I heard voices."

"That was just the TV."

I roll my eyes, shrugging my shoulders from his grasp.

"You don't own a television."

"The radio then."

"Fuck you! Look I'm not stupid. If you don't want me here just say so!"

"FINE I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!"

Everything stopped, his hand instantly going to his mouth, as if he was trying to shove his words back into his mouth. I stared blankly at him, trying to mask the fact that my heart was going to burst inside my chest. I must not have fooled him because he reached his hand towards me. "Kat..." His voice barely above a whisper. I smack his hand away, tears already forming. "Go to hell Wyatt!" I turn away from him running out of the apartment.

In the back of my mind I couldn't help but wonder.

_SOL WHERE ARE YOU WHEN I NEED YOU?!_

_Sol's POV;_

_Where the hell am I?! _I cried internally, frustration giving way to panic. I was standing in the middle of the upstairs hallway, And if I thought downstairs was insane this was just absurd. The upstairs wallpaper was covered in cats! Cat figurines covered every desk and kitty lampshade. The white shag carpet had imprinted black kitty paw prints running across it.

"Is something the matter?" Beatrice asked, eyeing me warily. As if she were daring me to say anything about the rather creepy cats.

_This place is scarier then the representative ball._

"N-nothing ma'am." I stutter.

"Then follow me."

She leads down the hall, turning to the door on her right,

"You can change in here." She opened the door to a large bedroom. A king sized bed in the center and dresser at the far wall and a desk next to the door. It looked...old. Like it hadn't been used in centuries. Though considering who I'm in the company of it could be possible. "This will also be your bedroom. Don't forget it."

She turned to leave, flipping her hair. "Meet us downstairs when your ready."

I nod. "Thank you ma'am."

She blinked in surprise, obviously not expecting my thanks.

"You're welcome Sol."

I lay my clothes on the bed expecting to hear the door close.

"Sol?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Don't ever try to open that door again."

**A/N- OK GUYS FIRST AUTHOR'S NOTE OF THE SERIES. IT'S BEEN AWHILE SINCE I UPDATED AND JUST WANTED TO SAY...HI. B) **

**JUST WANTED TO RESPOND TO A FEW REVIEWS**

**ANGELINA ROONGTA, FROZENDEMIGODDESS13 AND ILIKEBEINGAGUEST THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND SUGGESTIONS. I HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO SUPPORT QUEEN OF THE SEAS IN HER JOURNEY.**

**I JUST WANTED TO LET EVERYONE WHO READS KNOW. I LOVE REVIEWS AND IT WOULD JUST AMAZING TO GET MORE. (HOPE THAT DOESN'T SEEM LIKE I'M BEING SELFISH.) I WANT ALL THE REVIEWS MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA :D I'LL TRY MY BEST TO RESPOND TO EACH REVIEW AS THEY COME. **

**ALSO ANY QUESTIONS OR IDEAS ABOUT QOTS I WOULD HAPPILY ANSWER OR CONSIDER.**

**THANKS FOR YOUR TIME**

**-K. JUPITER**


End file.
